She flows
by Achrome
Summary: Ça y est. Il était là. Il la fixait du regard. Et ses yeux, et ses lèvres, et sa peau, et son corps. Il était parfait. Juvia était folle, folle de lui. OS. Rating M, contenu explicite.
1. She flows

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Hiro Mashima. Je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages le temps d'une fanfiction.

**Pairing** **:** Gruvia.

**Rating** **:** M. Pour toutes les scènes explicites et le langage parfois crû. Vous êtes donc prévenus.

**NdlA : **Cette fanfic est la première que j'écris à propos de Fairy Tail, et tout spécialement Gruvia. Je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse de ce pairing. Cette fanfic est de la pure romance si je puis dire, et se concentre principalement sur ces deux protagonistes – désolée pour les fans d'aventures et d'action. Pour cet OS, j'ai voulu écrire quelque chose qui s'éloignerait un peu du style « manga », c'est-à-dire, toutes les réactions « mangatisées » qui sont reportées à l'écrit. Aussi, désolée si les personnages sont quelque peu OOC.

**Remerciements : **à mon chéri, **Jague**, pour avoir suivi de près la naissance de _She flows, _pour son aide, pour l'illustration génialissime qu'il s'est donné la peine de faire (vous pouvez la retrouver en plus grand sur mon profil)_, _et pour ne pas s'être plaint et m'avoir supportée lorsque je faisais une fixation sur Gruvia pendant des heures (c'est toujours le cas, d'ailleurs).

Aux compositions inspirantes de **Lindsey Stirling**, ainsi que les musiques entrainantes de **The Do **et **Nneka**.

A** vous**, pour votre lecture. J'espère sincèrement que cet OS vous plaira. Si l'envie vous prend, n'hésitez donc pas à laisser vos critiques, questionnements, ou autre. J'y répondrai avec plaisir !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Juvia Lockser se leva tellement tôt ce jour là que le soleil lui-même avait quelques minutes de retard. Elle se frotta les yeux un instant, puis fixa le plafond d'un regard embrumé par le sommeil. Nous étions un lundi, _enfin_. Deux longs mois qu'elle attendait, et ce jour était enfin venu. Se glissant prestement hors de son lit, elle se doucha, brossa dents et cheveux avant d'échanger rapidement son pyjama bleu et blanc contre sa tenue de guilde. Elle s'empara de son parapluie, se regarda dans la glace.

_Non_. Pas le parapluie. Aujourd'hui, il fera beau pour Juvia.

Elle laissa tomber l'objet rose et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille droite. Jetant un dernier regard décidé à son reflet, une lueur d'anticipation brillait au fond de ses yeux, et Juvia sortit de chez elle.

* * *

Ça y est. Il était là. Il la fixait du regard. Ses yeux grands ouverts sondaient son âme. Sa tête légèrement penchée dans une attitude provocatrice à souhait la faisait rosir de plaisir. Et ses lèvres, _ses lèvres_, si tentatrices qui appelaient les siennes. Juvia se pencha délicatement au-dessus de son visage et l'embrassa aussi tendrement que possible. Les petites mains de la bleutée tenaient doucement mais fermement le corps de Gray pour ne pas le faire tomber.

Juvia était aux anges. Il n'y avait ni neige, ni gui, ni sapin. Mais c'était exactement comme un matin de Noël car Gray était entre ses mains. Il lui appartenait. Après deux mois d'attente, la bleue avait finalement pu mettre la main sur la nouvelle version de la figurine de Gray qui était enfin sortie. En plus de pouvoir l'habiller, une fonction permettant de créer des petites formes faites de glace avait été ajoutée. Elle actionna le mécanisme, retenant son souffle d'anticipation. Un minuscule et étrange bloc de glace se forma dans le creux de sa main, puis s'affaissa et fondit ridiculement. L'eau n'était pas claire et était même quelque peu… _visqueuse_ ? Mais peu importait, Juvia souriait.

Il était parfait.

La jeune femme se retira dans un coin de la pièce servant de quartier général à Fairy Tail, et frotta sa joue d'adoration contre sa nouvelle acquisition. Puis, se rendant compte de son attitude ridicule en public, elle se retourna prudemment et parcourut la salle du regard. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement car personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son moment d'intimité grotesque avec _son_ Gray-sama. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait parfois agir étrangement, sa possessivité maladive par exemple. De toute façon, c'était son Gray Fullbuster et personne n'avait le droit de le lui retirer.

Elle jeta un regard noir en direction de Lucy, et elle caressa tendrement le visage de Gray-sama du bout de l'index.

La blonde éclata soudainement d'un rire incontrôlable. Juvia serra son poing autour de la figurine de Gray-sama. Pourquoi se moquait-elle de Juvia ? C'était impardonnable. Lucy faisait semblant de regarder ailleurs, mais elle riait d'elle, la bleue en était _certaine_. Lucy voulait garder Gray-sama rien que pour elle. Ses jointures blanchissait et alors qu'elle essayait de garder son calme en pressant la figurine tout contre sa poitrine, son regard capta deux orbes noirs qui la fixaient effrontément.

Son cœur rata un battement.

Gray-sama lui-même, _le vrai_, en chair et en os, la prenant sur les faits. Il se déshabillait et était déjà torse nu. Son geste s'était arrêté alors qu'il détachait sa ceinture, le regard toujours plongé dans le sien et elle n'osait même plus ciller. Elle vit son sourcil droit s'arquer et elle était sûrement en train d'halluciner mais elle cru même déceler un demi sourire narquois sur ses lèvres. Juvia avait l'impression que ses membres étaient en train de se transformer en de parfaits blocs de glaces. Glacée, gelée et congelée. Il défit lentement sa ceinture et elle avait soudainement chaud et froid, en même temps. Une agréable sensation de chaleur se formait dans son bas ventre et elle se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de perdre le contrôle de sa magie. Elle avait l'impression qu'une partie d'elle était de plus en plus humide et commençait lentement à se transformer en eau. La mage serra instinctivement les cuisses tandis que son regard glissait sur ce que les derniers vêtements de Gray cachaient encore.

_Gray-sama…_

Elle ne savait plus où se mettre et se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Fautive, elle baissa la tête en cachant la figurine dans son dos à une vitesse hallucinante et peu discrète. Elle se tint là, comme un enfant qu'on s'apprêtait à gronder. Un bruit assourdissant rompit brusquement le moment de gêne, la faisant sursauter. Elle chercha le mage de glace du regard.

Mais c'était trop tard, le moment était passé.

Il s'était déjà engagé de nouveau dans une énième bagarre contre Natsu, et elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir soulagée ou extrêmement frustrée.

Finalement, Juvia rentra honteusement chez elle tandis que des nuages gris s'amoncelaient déjà dans le ciel. Elle plaça le nouveau Gray sur sa table de chevet et lui jeta un regard mi-admiratif, mi-accusateur. Soupirant, elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit à plat ventre, et resta là, le visage enfoui dans ses bras. Le martèlement de la pluie contre la vitre masqua tout autre bruit.

* * *

_Toc, toc, toc._

Une jeune femme, grande et mince, se tenait devant une porte blanche. Elle abaissa la main avec laquelle elle venait de toquer pour la énième fois. Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'elle attendait devant la nouvelle maison de son amie, se protégeant sous son parapluie du torrent de pluie incessant. Mais peu importait, les pieds ancrés au sol, elle était bien décidée à obtenir une réponse. Elle laissa échapper un lourd soupir, mais une ligne barrait son front. Elle était inquiète, cela faisait déjà trois jours. Elle pourrait essayer de forcer la porte…

– Cana-san ? Une petite voix vint de l'intérieur, derrière la porte qu'elle s'apprêtait à détruire, _littéralement_. Juvia… Juvia ne veut voir personne.

Cana Alberona, car c'était bien son nom, fronça les sourcils. Mauvaise réponse.

– Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne me laisseras pas entrer, tu le sais bien. Ne perdons pas plus de temps, ouvre la porte ou je l'ouvrirai moi-même ! déclara Cana, les mains sur les hanches, en rangeant cependant ses cartes.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvrit lentement dans un petit grincement. Dans la pénombre, elle devinait la silhouette frêle de son amie. Tout dans son attitude trahissait son malaise. Elle releva courageusement la tête et lui fit un grand sourire. Un trop grand sourire. Un _faux_ sourire. Cana détesta ça.

– Qui t'a apprise à mentir aussi mal ? demanda-t-elle sévèrement avant de pousser gentiment Juvia à l'intérieur de la demeure.

Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière, et se tourna ensuite vers son amie pour mieux voir son état. Cette dernière portait un simple et long t-shirt bleu, sa couleur favorite. Une manche tombait lâchement, dénudant une fragile épaule. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, comme après une longue nuit agitée. Elle était pied nu. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention de Cana était la tête baissée de Juvia.

– Juvia… commença Cana d'une voix douce, sa main de se tendit jusqu'au visage de l'interpellée et lui releva tendrement le menton. Ne te mets pas dans cet état pour un homme.

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que Juvia fit un brusque pas en arrière.

– Ju… Juvia aime Gray-sama ! Ce… ce n'est pas ça ! Ce n'est pas pareil. Gray-sama n'est pas comme eux !

Juvia élevait la voix tandis qu'elle affrontait le regard de Cana.

– Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état alors ? questionna la brune, une main sur la hanche.

La mage aux cheveux bleus ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Une fois, puis deux fois. Elle semblait partagée entre l'envie d'en parler et celle de tout garder pour elle. Cana lui adressa un regard qui se voulait rassurant, et Juvia se confessa dans un chuchotement :

– Juvia pense avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

Cana leva un sourcil. Juvia, soudainement plus vivante, ouvrit de grands yeux effrayants et lui fit signe de la suivre. Qu'allait-elle donc encore lui montrer … ?

Elle la suivit à travers le couloir, failli se prendre les pieds dans l'épais tapis en passant par le salon, et finit devant une porte entrouverte par laquelle son hôte s'était déjà engouffrée. Cana avait déjà mis les pieds dans la chambre à coucher de Juvia mais elle ne cessait de s'étonner à chaque fois de la propreté et l'organisation méticuleuse qui y régnaient – elle qui avait l'habitude d'être bordélique, sa propre chambre était constamment sans dessus dessous. La nouvelle chambre de la bleue différait quelque peu de l'ancienne. La pièce était bien plus spacieuse et les quelques meubles de Juvia ne suffisaient plus à combler le trop grand espace. Cela donnait définitivement une impression de vide, de quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – qui manquait au tableau. La brune s'avança jusqu'aux rideaux bleutés et les tira, laissant la faible lumière filtrant à travers les nuages gris éclairer quelque peu la pièce.

Tout contre le mur du fond, un lit deux places occupait une majeure partie de la chambre, culminant entre deux tables de chevet sur lesquelles étaient disposées diverses décorations, dont une lampe à lave allumée – Cana aurait plutôt dit _à eau_ au vu du jeu envoûtant des gouttelettes d'eau, elles semblaient effectuer une danse à la fois complexe mais aussi sensuelle à l'intérieur de la lampe_._ Juvia avait le don de créer de si jolies choses, la brune aurait voulu qu'elle lui en fasse une pareille mais avec une bouteille d'alcool, qu'elle aurait de toute façon fini par boire et ainsi gâcher l'œuvre de son amie.

Son regard s'attarda un peu plus longtemps sur les draps qui, toujours bleus avec quelques motifs roses et blancs, étaient désordonnés – comme après une nuit torride, pensait Cana. Ils étaient à eux seuls le point noir tâchant l'organisation maniaque de la femme en bleu.

Cana s'avança jusqu'au lit, sur lequel elle s'affaissa avec joie et chercha du regard une quelconque boisson alcoolisée à siroter.

– Juvia… laissa échapper Cana d'une voix plaintive. N'as-tu donc rien à boire ?

– Juvia peut faire du thé si Cana-san en veut, répondit-elle naturellement.

Devant la mine dépitée de la brune, elle grimaça.

– Juvia ne boit pas d'alcool, ajouta-t-elle tout en farfouillant dans ses affaires.

– Tu en aurais bien besoin, laissa échapper Cana dans un soupir.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit dans un gémissement de bien être.

– Alors ma grande, qu'as-tu fait de bien méchant ? demanda-t-elle tandis que Juvia s'installait près d'elle. Elle semblait encore indécise.

Tout à coup, un Gray Fullbuster miniature entra dans le champ de vision de Cana. Elle cligna des yeux pour être sûre de bien voir, son regard passa de Juvia à Gray. Puis de Gray à Juvia qui semblait s'impatienter. Un ange passa. Puis finalement…

Cana éclata de rire.

– Est-ce que… articula-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. Est-ce que c'est ce… à quoi je pense ?

Elle riait tellement fort en se tenant le ventre que Juvia, mal à l'aise, songeait à se cacher sous le lit, ou dans l'armoire.

– Juvia ne voit pas de quoi Cana-san parle, déclara une Juvia complètement perdue.

– Je ne te pensais pas aussi tordue, petite vicieuse ! Je sais maintenant à quoi tu passes ton temps la nuit ! s'écria Cana, en se remettant lentement de son fou rire.

– Juvia ne fait rien de … _tordu_, se défendit aussitôt l'accusée en fronçant les sourcils.

– Oh si, ma chérie ! _Ça_, Cana désigna le mini-Gray entre les mains de Juvia. C'est tordu.

La bleutée la regarda un moment sans comprendre. Cana haussa les sourcils et regarda la figurine à la forme clairement phallique et son amie à tour de rôle en lui lançant des regards subjectifs. Elle parcourut son corps du regard sur un certain endroit qu'elle fixa intensément. Juvia suivit la trajectoire jusqu'à…

_Oh_.

Elle pouvait maintenant rivaliser avec la couleur de son parapluie qui trainait encore par terre tout près de l'armoire. La jeune femme envisageait de plus en plus la possibilité de laisser son corps d'eau couler jusqu'au meuble et s'y enfermer pour les dix années à venir.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! la tutoya-t-elle involontairement en fuyant son regard lubrique.

– Oh vraiment ? Il me semble pourtant que ces figurines sont vendues dans la boutique érotique de Fairy Tail.

Cana semblait s'amuser de la situation ainsi que de l'expression choquée de Juvia.

– A quoi croyais-tu que la nouvelle fonction servait ?

– Qu-quoi ? Juvia est perdue.

– La glace qui fond est pour simuler... tu sais… lorsqu'un homme… _vient_.

C'était au tour de Cana de sembler un peu gênée par les explications qu'elle donnait à la mage d'eau. Cette dernière avait les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, ne croyant pas ses oreilles.

– Juvia ne fait rien de tel. Juvia admire Gray-sama. Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser !

La jeune femme-pluie récitait sa phrase telle une leçon apprise par cœur durant son absence.

La brune se redressa brusquement, intéressée :

– Un baiser ? Tu as embrassé Gray ? questionna-t-elle avec étonnement, ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

Pour réponse, Juvia leva simplement la figurine à la hauteur de son visage.

– Evidemment…

Déçue, Cana se laissa retomber sur le lit. Elle se caressait le ventre pensivement avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme en bleue.

– Je ne comprends pas. Quel est le problème alors ?

Juvia baissa la tête, triturant le bas de sa robe pendant un long moment.

– Gray-sama a vu Juvia, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

Cana fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Elle sembla attendre une suite, qui ne vint pas.

La brune soupira encore une fois.

– Les figurines sont en vente pour tout le monde, tu as bien le droit d'avoir tes petits moments de plaisir personnels…

La mage d'eau ne releva pas cette fois-ci, préférant lui lancer un regard empli de reproches.

– Alors tu évites Gray à cause de ça ? Cana observa Juvia acquiescer de la tête. Ce n'est vraiment pas ton genre de te prendre la tête pour une histoire de poupée. Tu devrais retourner à la guilde, tu as l'habitude de suivre Gray, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.

A la fin de sa tirade, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Juvia la raccompagna en trainant des pieds, et Cana adressa un dernier sourire à son amie, auquel cette dernière y répondit faiblement en la remerciant de sa visite. La brune lui lança un regard inquiet, avant de finalement s'en aller.

Mais ce n'était pas une simple histoire de poupée, Juvia n'avait pas osé _tout_ raconter. Elle rougissait en y pensant.

* * *

Quatre jours passèrent depuis la visite de Cana. Juvia, toujours honteuse, n'avait toujours pas remis les pieds dans la maison de guilde. La plupart du temps, elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre et parfois, elle se demandait si ça avait été une bonne idée de s'être installée seule ici. Sa chambre au dortoir des femmes lui manquait. Elle avait décidé de déménager car par sa faute, plusieurs inondations dans les couloirs avaient gêné les autres résidentes – en particulier Levy et ses livres. Personne ne lui avait demandé de quitter le dortoir, mais Juvia s'était sentie fautive et avait fait passer son déménagement pour une soudaine envie de changement.

La solitaire jeta un regard las autour d'elle, cette nouvelle maison était trop grande pour une seule personne. Elle s'y sentait encore plus seule que jamais, et elle envisagea de retourner à la guilde. Son absence avait trop longtemps duré.

_Sept longs jours sans Gray-sama_.

Le soleil s'était déjà couché depuis longtemps et il devait être près de 22 h. Elle marcha pied nu jusqu'à la cuisine pour se faire une tasse de thé. Tandis que la bouilloire sifflait, son regard capta la figurine du mage de glace qui trainait sur la table au milieu de la pièce. Elle s'assit sur une des chaises vides et s'empara du jouet, passant tendrement un doigt sur ses cheveux. Il lui manquait. Elle se demanda si Gray-sama se faisait du souci pour elle. S'il passait ses journées à se battre avec Natsu Dragneel. S'il était en train de s'amuser avec Erza-san ou Lucy-san…

Lucy était amusante et charmait les gens. Lucy n'attirait pas les nuages gris, le temps morne et encore moins la pluie. Lucy était mignonne et _blonde_.

Juvia serra les dents, secoua la tête comme pour chasser de mauvaises images mentales, avant d'inspirer et soupirer profondément pour se reprendre. « Lucy est une amie maintenant » se rappela-t-elle en essayant de ne pas grincer des dents. Elle jeta un bref regard morne et accusateur à la pluie incessante mais un furtif mouvement reporta immédiatement son attention sur la fenêtre. Quelque chose, _quelqu'un_, se tenait là près de la vitre, dans le jardin. Elle plissa les yeux, mais ne voyait qu'une manche de vêtement et quelques mèches de cheveux dépasser.

On l'espionnait ?

Elle fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Faisant abstraction de sa tenue légère, elle sortit de chez elle et avança d'un pas furieux sur le marbre qui salit très rapidement ses petits pieds. Mais sa fureur retomba en découvrant l'identité de l'espion. Juvia s'arrêta aussi brusquement que le temps le fit.

_Gray-sama_.

– Que… commença Juvia, sa voix était enrouée et elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Que fait Gray-sama dans le jardin de Juvia ? reprit-elle d'un ton faussement détaché.

– Mission, répondit-il simplement, ses yeux regardaient tout sauf Juvia.

Cette dernière n'en menait pas large, elle sentait ses joues chauffer. Ses pieds s'étaient désagréablement enfoncés dans la boue et ses cheveux s'étaient affaissés sous la pluie. Elle espérait seulement qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de frisotter et former des boucles peu flatteuses. Gray, lui, n'était pas trempé par la pluie. Il utilisait sa magie à sa guise, glaçant toute goutte de pluie susceptible de l'atteindre.

_Gray-sama n'aime pas la pluie._

– Une m… mission ? bafouilla-t-elle. A cette heure-ci ? Près de la demeure de Juvia ?

Elle rit un peu pour se donner contenance mais laissa tomber l'idée lorsque cela résulta en un simple et vague gargouillement inintelligible. Elle devait avoir l'air folle et effrayante, comme toujours.

Il hocha la tête brièvement, l'air impassible.

– Les habitants du quartier se sont plaints à Fairy Tail d'une disparition étrange du soleil, expliqua-t-il. Il pleut continuellement et uniquement autour de chez eux, ils croient à une malédiction.

Gray posa finalement ses yeux sur la jeune mage.

– Mais je crois deviner d'où vient le prob…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, son attention attirée par autre chose. Juvia attendit un long moment dans le froid, ses épaules tressaillirent. Il était en train de l'observer, ses yeux plongés dans les siens ravivaient le souvenir de la figurine. Son regard était insistant, et la dévisagée put clairement voir l'exact moment où ce même regard glissa vers le _bas_, parcourant son corps et s'arrêtant sur sa robe trempée qui maintenant lui moulait parfaitement les formes. Elle aurait voulu mettre ses bras autour d'elle, elle aurait voulu fuir et se cacher dans sa chambre mais elle n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement.

Un mince sourire incrédule s'étira sur les lèvres de Gray, puis il ferma fortement les paupières. L'instant qui suivi, il avait déjà détourné le regard. Un éclair déchira le ciel et Juvia s'excusa. Il fronça les sourcils.

– Tu dois avoir froid. Il ne serait pas préférable qu'on rentre à l'intérieur ? s'enquit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers sa maison.

_Gray-sama rend visite à Juvia._

Elle sentit ses joues s'échauffer encore plus rien qu'en y pensant.

Juvia s'empressa d'accompagner Gray jusqu'à chez elle, empruntant le petit chemin de pierre qui reliait le jardin au perron. Elle se nettoya les pieds avec son élément magique, et absorba l'eau de sa robe pour l'essorer avant de rejoindre le jeune homme à l'intérieur. Il était dans la cuisine et s'était chargé de retirer la bouilloire qui sifflait désespérément, abandonnée sur le feu. Elle l'invita à s'installer dans le salon, prenant place près de lui sur le canapé blanc. Seule la lumière d'un chandelier, allumé plus tôt par les soins de Juvia, éclairait la pièce. Un silence presque confortable s'installa tandis que dehors les gouttelettes d'eau se faisaient moins nombreuses.

La jeune femme observait Gray du coin de l'œil. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Prenant ses aises, il était encore en train de se déshabiller ! _Chez Juvia._

– Gray-sama… Juvia ne voit pas l'utilité de se déshabiller chez elle, réussit-elle à articuler.

Elle se leva brusquement, l'air soudainement absorbé par les décorations bleues du tapis.

– Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de parler.

Il plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon à la recherche de quelque chose. Dans un bruit sourd, il posa une figurine à son effigie sur la table basse. Juvia avait pris soin de laisser le mini-Gray uniquement en caleçon, et à ce moment précis, elle aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs. Elle se recula jusqu'au coin le plus éloigné de la pièce. Elle se remémora les paroles de Cana. Avait-elle réellement confondu deux stands différents ? Mais Max Alose lui avait assurée qu'elle n'allait pas regretter d'acheter cette figurine. Elle avait juste voulu avoir un peu de Gray-sama, pouvoir l'embrasser et le toucher à sa guise.

Juvia baissa la tête en se tordant les mains nerveusement. Il tiqua.

– Pourquoi l'avoir achetée ? lui demanda-t-il tout à coup, la faisant sursauter.

– Juvia voulait toucher le corps de Gray-sama, répondit-elle aussitôt, sans réfléchir.

La mage se mordit la langue pour la punir de sa sottise. Elle entendit distinctement la respiration de Gray se couper brièvement, puis le bruit de ses pas se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle. La bleue ferma fortement les yeux d'anticipation.

L'instant d'après, Juvia failli défaillir car la main de Gray était autour de la sienne, et elle l'attirait en avant et Juvia _touchait_ Gray. Il guidait sa main, juste là, sur ses bras ses épaules et son torse et son ventre et elle pouvait sentir chaque muscle sous ses doigts et _sa peau, sa peau, sa peau_. Elle n'était même plus sûre de pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à ça. C'était _électrifiant_ et sa tête lui tourna soudainement quand sa main glissa encore plus bas, n'épargnant aucune parcelle de chair. C'était tout à coup étrangement tiède et de plus en plus chaud et la main autour de la sienne avait raffermit sa prise tandis qu'elle s'attardait sur son bas ventre. Un gémissement étouffé résonna dans la pièce et la femme aux cheveux bleus se demanda si ce son venait réellement de sa propre gorge car Juvia n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement. C'était trop, beaucoup trop d'un coup.

Elle ne voulait pas _ça_.

Cela dut s'imprégner sur son visage car tout s'arrêta aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé. Sa peau s'échappa de sa main qui resta suspendue dans le vide, et il se détourna, s'éloignant de Juvia restée figée sur place.

– Tu vois, ça n'avait rien de difficile, dit-il après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. En plus, elle n'est pas du tout ressemblante, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard dédaigneux vers la poupée.

Il porta ensuite une main à sa nuque qu'il massa en regardant dehors. La pluie avait doublé, si ce n'était triplé d'ardeur. Il ne dit rien de plus et s'obstina à regarder le paysage, les bras croisés. La température de la pièce chuta dangereusement et un silence inconfortable s'installa. Juvia observa longuement sa main puis la ramena contre elle.

– Il est tard, déclara-t-elle, le regard vide.

– Il pleut, et j'ai une mission à finir, contra-t-il, toujours sans se retourner. Juvia ne m'invite-t-elle pas à rester ? demanda-t-il en copiant délibérément sa manière de parler, un mince sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres.

Juvia sembla tout à coup se réveiller, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors qu'elle rougissait, encore. Elle regarda longuement le jeune homme, cherchant à déterminer s'il était sérieux ou non. Mais elle ne pouvait en juger, elle ne voyait que son dos. Elle bafouilla quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas elle-même. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un souhaitait passer la nuit chez elle, _avec elle_. La déprimante Juvia de l'océan. Les yeux de cette dernière se voilèrent alors que de douloureux souvenirs d'enfance l'assaillaient. _Juvia ou la solitude incarnée_. Elle cligna deux fois des yeux pour chasser ces images et Gray se tourna vers elle au même moment. Il respirait calmement et la regardait fixement.

« … sera parfait », entendit-elle alors que son esprit se reconnectait à la conversation.

– Qu'est-ce qui sera parfait ? demanda-t-elle, confuse, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

– Le canapé, répéta-t-il, blasé.

_Le canapé ? Juvia ne comprend pas._

Quelle partie cruciale de la conversation avait-elle stupidement raté ? Elle craignit le pire lorsque Gray lui jeta un étrange regard. Il haussa un sourcil.

– Aurais-tu changé d'avis ? Je peux toujours m'en aller, dit-il en se dirigeant vers ses vêtements qui trainaient près de la table basse.

Ses yeux bleus s'illuminèrent de compréhension et elle s'empressa de l'arrêter alors qu'il remettait sa chemise. Sa main s'était emparée de l'avant bras de Gray et empêchait ce dernier d'enfiler la deuxième manche. Il lui jeta un regard empli d'incompréhension.

– Juvia est désolée, articula-t-elle, la voix enrouée par le stress. Juvia adorerait inviter Gray-sama à rester pour la nuit.

Puis, se rendant compte de leur proximité, elle s'écarta d'un bond et Gray se contenta de s'éclaircir la gorge dans un léger toussotement. Elle se rendit jusqu'à sa chambre et s'empara de ses propres oreillers et couvertures, puis retourna dans le salon pour l'aider à s'installer.

– Juvia sera dans sa chambre, juste à côté, si Gray-sama a besoin de _quoi que ce soit…_

Elle referma rapidement la bouche alors que sa voix se mettait à partir dans les aigus. Le brun hocha la tête, le visage insondable.

– Le canapé est-il assez confortable pour Gray-sama ? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

_Juvia est tellement jalouse. Juvia veut servir de lit pour Gray-sama._

Gray écarquilla les yeux, incrédule devant la jeune femme qui rêvassait inconsciemment à voix haute. « Je ne fais pas dans ce genre de… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase et préféra soupirer en se massant la tempe droite. Comment pouvait-on être jaloux d'un _meuble_ ?

Juvia sembla partagée entre l'envie d'insister et celle de s'enfuir. Devant le regard d'avertissement que lui lança son invité, elle opta pour la deuxième solution. Elle souffla sur la dernière bougie restée allumée dans le salon et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Mais son geste s'arrêta net alors qu'elle tournait la poignée de la porte. Sur celle-ci, du givre se formait lentement. Une fois sa surprise passée, elle arriva à déchiffrer cinq lettres. Son cœur rata un battement.

_Reste._

Elle se retourna aussitôt, mais elle ne put distinguer qu'une silhouette éclairée par les faibles rayons de clair de lune, seule source de lumière fournie par la fenêtre restée ouverte. Elle s'approcha lentement, le tapis atténuant le bruit de ses pas et ses yeux commençant à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Le bras posé au travers du visage, la respiration de son invité se faisait de plus en plus lente et profonde. Il s'était déjà endormi lorsque Juvia s'agenouilla silencieusement près de lui à même le sol. L'un des bras de Gray était maintenant posé au dessus de sa tête, tandis que l'autre dépassait allégrement du canapé et sa main pouvait toucher le tapis, à quelques centimètres de la cuisse de Juvia. Cette dernière s'empressa de remonter la couverture jusqu'à sa taille dénudée. Dans son geste, ses doigts frôlèrent sa peau et les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, elle vérifia qu'il dormait toujours. Elle était consciente que sa réaction était ridicule, parce que ce soir, Juvia avait fait plus que frôler cette peau. Cette même peau qui lui avait laissée d'agréables fourmillements aux bouts des doigts.

_Juvia a touché Gray-sama._

Elle laissa ses yeux voyager sur le visage de Gray, accrochant au passage chaque détail. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le regarder d'aussi près. Ses traits étaient détendus et elle pensa que ça lui changeait, et qu'il était encore plus beau comme ça. Il avait raison. C'était tellement mieux avec le vrai Gray Fullbuster, en chair et en os. C'était d'autant plus parfait parce que ce dernier était là, dans le salon de Juvia, et elle se sentait moins seule. Elle sourit.

La bleue profita d'une bonne partie de la nuit pour l'observer à sa guise et elle ne sut à quel moment le sommeil la gagna.

* * *

Il était déjà près de 9 h lorsque Gray ouvrit difficilement un œil mais le referma instinctivement sous les agressifs rayons de soleil. Il prit une profonde inspiration et une délicieuse odeur emplit ses sens. Ca sentait bon la mer, les agrumes et la menthe poivrée. A la fois sucrée, fraîche et agréablement étourdissante. Paresseusement, il porta une main jusqu'à son torse, mais la retira brusquement lorsqu'au passage, elle frôla quelque chose d'inhabituel.

_Qu'est-ce que…_

Prenant pleinement conscience du poids pesant sur son ventre, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, parfaitement réveillé. Il distingua une familière chevelure bleue juste au niveau de son bas ventre. Sous le coup de la surprise, Gray tenta de se redresser mais arrêta net son geste lorsque la jeune femme bougea dans son sommeil, son visage tourné vers lui et se frottant un bref instant contre sa peau. Son corps se raidit et il se recoucha maladroitement sur le canapé. Il ne portait qu'un simple caleçon noir et jamais sa semi-nudité ne l'eut dérangé autant qu'à ce moment précis. Mal à l'aise, il posa légèrement une main derrière la tête de Juvia comme une prévention pour l'empêcher d'aller plus bas.

Un long moment passa alors qu'il préférait concentrer son attention sur la paisible respiration de la mage d'eau, qui semblait le prendre pour son oreiller. La pluie semblait s'être calmée durant la nuit et le soleil pointait fièrement ses rayons qui venaient chatouiller le visage de l'endormie. Tout paraissait être rentré dans l'ordre et il jugea que sa mission pouvait être considérée comme officiellement terminée. Les habitants du quartier devaient certainement être rassurés de voir l'astre de retour pour chasser les mornes nuages gris.

Il tourna la tête vers sa gauche et son regard capta la figurine qui trainait encore sur la table basse. Il fronça les sourcils, pensivement. Il s'était juré de détruire chaque exemplaire de ce ridicule objet après avoir vu plusieurs inconnues faire la queue pour s'en emparer et projeter de faire des choses obscènes avec. Gray ne voulait même pas y repenser. Le retrouver entre les mains de Juvia l'avait particulièrement perturbé, et il devait se l'avouer à lui-même, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec. Mais Juvia s'était absentée le lendemain. Et les jours d'après. Il avait prit la curieuse habitude d'avoir la jeune femme à ses côtés, et son absence l'avait inquiété.

Le brun tiqua. En fait, tout était de la faute de ce minable jouet. Il jeta un regard furieux à ce dernier puis reporta son attention sur Juvia.

Cette dernière, les yeux mi-ouverts depuis un moment, le fixait d'un regard vide et endormi. Gray s'empressa de retirer sa main des cheveux bleus, et tout à coup, les yeux de Juvia s'élargirent en réalisant sa position. Son regard s'emplit d'émerveillement et elle s'accrocha au corps du mage de glace en frottant sa joue contre lui.

– Juvia a dormi avec Gray-sama dans le même lit ! s'extasia-t-elle les yeux fermés de plaisir.

Gray lui jeta un drôle de regard terrorisé. _Juvia était folle_. Il s'échappa prestement de sa poigne avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin, en bafouillant une pitoyable excuse « Juvia ! Non ! Je.. j'ai besoin de… d'une douche ! ». Il quitta ensuite le salon pour s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau.

– Gray-sama a-t-il besoin de quelque chose ? entendit-il à travers la porte et il lui assura que non, que tout allait bien.

Une fois qu'il entendit ses pas s'éloigner, Gray usa de sa magie pour bloquer tout accès à la pièce. La jeune femme était une mage d'eau, elle pouvait se glisser partout… A l'abri, il se dénuda entièrement et se dirigea vers la cabine de douche puis actionna le jet d'eau froid.

Et il en avait bien besoin.

Le jeune homme posa son front contre le carrelage froid tandis que l'eau fraîche coulait le long de son dos. Il expira longuement. Il avait beau être un mage de glace, il n'arrivait pas à rester de marbre. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de s'intéresser à ces choses là parce qu'il était bien trop occupé par ses missions. Mais il restait un homme, et sentir la jeune femme frotter agréablement et avec insistance son visage contre son bas ventre avait réveillé des pulsions enfouies profondément depuis un bon bout de temps. Elle n'était jamais allée aussi loin car il parvenait toujours à l'en empêcher. Mais cette fois-ci, elle fut plus rapide que lui. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire narquois. Juvia était folle et il adorait ça. Néanmoins, il se retrouvait maintenant avec un très fâcheux _problème._

Son corps s'était habitué au froid et il y devenait presque insensible. Il soupira, résigné. Sa main se faufila jusqu'à son érection lorsque, de nouveau, la voix de Juvia lui parvint à travers la porte.

– Gray-sama ? appela-t-elle. Juvia a oublié de laisser une serviette propre pour Gray-sama. Juvia vient d'en accrocher une à la poignée de la porte, débita-t-elle d'une traite.

Gray n'arrêta pas une seule seconde son geste lorsqu'il la remercia, le souffle court. Se laissant enfin aller, il pouvait sentir son sang affluer rapidement vers son aine et sa poigne se raffermit. Il savait que c'était complètement insensé et qu'il devrait avoir honte de faire cela sous la douche de quelqu'un d'autre, de _Juvia Lockser _parmi tous, mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter maintenant que c'était aussi bon. Il s'adossa au mur alors que ses paupières se fermaient à moitié, et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Il revoyait Juvia, hier soir, dans sa robe trempée qui laissait deviner deux tétons réagissant à la froide température du soir. Il s'imagina se penchant vers elle pour abuser de ces deux bouts de chair rosâtres. Il aurait voulu, s'il avait pu, les maltraiter avec sa langue pendant des heures. Il ferma les yeux, sa main allait et venait lentement et fermement autour de son membre raide. Il respirait de plus en plus rapidement, et la voix de Juvia faisait vibrer son sexe.

« _Gray-sama_...»

Le bruit de l'eau qui s'écrasait inlassablement sur le carrelage étouffait les mots de la jeune mage.

Mais c'était déjà trop et le brun pencha sa tête en arrière, le dos arqué. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent en grand dans un cri silencieux tandis qu'il se répandait sur la porte coulissante vitrée et le carrelage de la douche. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait à un rythme précipité, il jeta un regard vers la porte toujours close et tendit l'oreille. Juvia semblait être déjà repartie. Reprenant difficilement son souffle, il resta un moment adossé au mur avant de passer, dans un geste las, une main dans ses cheveux humides. Il utilisa le jet d'eau pour effacer toute preuve de son méfait puis finit de _réellement_ se doucher.

* * *

Juvia attendait patiemment dans le salon. Elle avait ouvert la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce et l'agréable odeur que prenait la terre après la pluie lui parvint. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, un sourire paisible s'étendant sur son visage. Elle aimait ça.

Gray-sama devait bientôt sortir de la salle de bain, et elle décida de se rendre utile en réunissant ses vêtements. Elle rangea ses chaussures noires à l'entrée, puis retrouva pantalon et chemise. Son regard s'attarda sur cette dernière. Elle prit place sur le canapé où sa couverture et ses oreillers étaient encore disposés, elle avait refusé de les ranger – parce que _Gray-sama avait dormi là_. Reportant son attention sur le vêtement entre ses mains, elle remarqua qu'il était quelque peu froissé et la bleutée passa lentement sa main sur les plis. Ses doigts caressèrent le tissu distraitement. Une agréable odeur emplit ses narines. C'était comme si le vêtement avait passé une nuit entière dans un bloc de glace et un agréable souffle d'air frais s'en dégageait. Fronçant les sourcils de concentration, la jeune femme porta le vêtement jusqu'à son nez. Une main se posa brusquement sur la sienne.

Juvia sursauta. Elle se retourna, et se retrouva face à une serviette blanche qui frôla le bout de son nez. Son regard remonta, embrassa deux hanches étroites, un ventre et un torse parfaitement sculptés. Elle n'osa regarder plus haut que la marque de guilde et la chaîne en argent qui pendait lâchement autour de son cou. Gray-sama était en train de la toiser de toute sa hauteur. Des gouttes d'eau s'accrochaient désespérément à certaines mèches de ses cheveux humides, mais quelques unes finirent tout de même sur le visage brûlant de la bleue.

La main de Gray glissa sur la sienne dans une brève caresse aérienne et s'empara du vêtement que Juvia relâcha aussitôt. Il récupéra chemise et pantalon puis jeta un coup d'œil à la mage d'eau qui attendait sagement sur le canapé, les mains posés sur ses genoux et le nez baissé. Elle fixait le sol quand une serviette blanche tomba dessus et entra dans son champ de vision. Par réflexe, Juvia leva les yeux. Son expression se figea. Elle serra fermement les poings pour éviter de faire une bêtise, mais son regard refusait de se détourner de la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Dos, reins, fesses, cuisses. Gray-sama était entièrement nu dans son salon. Il lui avait tourné le dos et enfilait naturellement son pantalon. Il finit de zipper sa braguette puis lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Comme pour narguer Juvia.

– Tu comptes sortir comme ça ? demanda-t-il avec indifférence, tandis qu'il enfilait sa chemise blanche.

Juvia, extirpée de sa rêverie, referma la bouche et regarda sa propre tenue. Elle était encore en chemise de nuit. La mage d'eau haussa les épaules. Elle n'était pas au courant d'une quelconque sortie de prévue ce jour-ci.

– Change-toi. Tu viens avec moi à la maison de guilde.

Son ton était sévère mais Gray lui _souriait._

Juvia, aux anges, s'empressa d'aller enfiler une tenue convenable et le rejoignit dehors sous le ciel bleu. Après de nombreux jours, voir semaines, à être constamment avec lui et à le poursuivre, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi proche de Gray. C'était étrange, et extrêmement intimidant. Et lorsqu'elle fit un pas dans Fairy Tail, que tous les membres présents se jetèrent sur elle pour d'heureuses retrouvailles, l'étouffant au passage sous un torrent de questions auxquelles elle essaya de répondre avec un sourire gênée, Juvia ne pensa qu'au bras de Gray autour de ses épaules qui l'attirait contre lui dans une étreinte taquine. L'odeur de la glace mélangée à celle de son propre gel douche emplit ses poumons.

* * *

Il était déjà 10 h lorsque Gray se laissa tomber sur une chaise au comptoir de la guilde. Rien d'assez intéressant n'avait été prévu pour cette semaine. Natsu finissait sa nuit et dormait profondément, la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Erza semblait abattue, elle n'avait réussi à manger que deux parts de son fraisier. Lucy était en plein débat avec Happy tandis que leurs spectatrices, Charuru et Wendy semblaient s'ennuyer. Et plus loin, Juvia, assise près de Cana qui était avachie sur un tonneau d'alcool. La mage d'eau l'observait. Gray n'avait pas besoin de se retourner. Il pouvait sentir son regard lui brûler la nuque. Constamment.

Il soupira. Cela faisait déjà trois jours que la mage d'eau était revenue, mais elle ne l'avait plus approché depuis. Elle préférait l'observer de loin. Au début, c'était amusant et il souriait intérieurement en remarquant la gêne de la bleutée. Mais ça devint rapidement frustrant. Gray se retourna sur sa chaise et fixa effrontément la concernée. Cette dernière sembla tout à coup prise dans une passionnante discussion avec une Cana saoule qui semblait ne pas comprendre un seul mot. Elle agissait ainsi depuis son retour. Gray sourit faiblement.

Au même moment, un homme à la chevelure argentée fit son entrée dans la pièce.

_Lyon._

Le dénommé Lyon se glissa aussi discrètement que possible pour sa personne – soit en faisant autant de bruit qu'il le pouvait pour attirer l'attention sur lui – jusqu'à la table de Juvia. Depuis le retour de cette dernière, il n'arrêtait pas de rendre visite à Fairy Tail. C'était à se demander s'il n'aurait pas préféré quitter Lamia Scale pour les beaux yeux bleus de Juvia. Cela irritait Gray, et son poing souhaitait souvent aller faire connaissance avec la mâchoire du jeune homme à la chevelure argentée lorsque celui-ci embrassait mièvreusement la main de Juvia. C'était pathétique. Gray préférait regarder ailleurs.

Mais son regard capta quelque chose d'autre cette fois-ci, et ne put se détourner de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Lyon s'était assis près de Juvia et avait glissé un bras autour de sa taille. Il s'était penché sur elle et lui disait des _choses_ à l'oreille, qui faisaient rosir Juvia. Il était proche, beaucoup trop proche d'elle. Gray grinça des dents. Pour qui se prenait-il, à toujours tourner autour de ce qui était à lui ?

Le mage de glace, irrité, se leva brusquement et avança vers le _couple_. Il grimaça à cette pensée. Arrivé à leur hauteur, Cana lui jeta un regard entendu. Apparemment, elle n'était pas aussi saoule qu'il l'avait cru. Sans prévenir, il s'empara de la main de Juvia et l'attira contre lui. Cette dernière, choquée, se laissa faire mais fut arrêtée par la poigne de Lyon qui refusait de lâcher son autre main. Lyon jeta un regard de défi à Gray, et ce dernier sourit froidement.

– Juvia ? s'adressa-t-il directement à la concernée. Et si on allait déjeuner ensemble aujourd'hui?

Gray improvisait. Il ne fut point étonné lorsque la mage d'eau récupéra simplement son autre main en la transformant en liquide. Lyon ne pouvait empêcher l'eau de couler hors de sa prise. Il soupira et regarda Juvia, attendri, comme s'il lui faisait la promesse de revenir pour retenter sa chance. Il n'abandonnerait donc jamais ? Gray fronça les sourcils et Cana éclata soudainement de rire, attirant l'attention des autres guildiens. Le mage de glace cru même entendre un « c'est un homme ! » de la part de Elfman.

Le brun jeta à l'assemblée un regard blasé. Il ne se préoccupa pas plus d'eux et entraina une Juvia confuse derrière lui. Ses pas pressants les menèrent jusqu'à la sortie, tandis que derrière eux s'élevaient une cacophonie d'encouragements et d'applaudissements de la part de Mirajane et Lisanna. Arrivés dehors, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main. Cette même main qui crevait d'envie de le toucher – et qui, d'ailleurs, avait parfaitement accompli son but. Il ne pouvait oublier la sensation d'avoir la main de jeune femme sur lui. C'était comme toucher de l'eau sans être trempé, et elle avait délicatement glissé de son torse jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Il n'avait eu aucune envie de trouver le courage pour l'arrêter, et lorsqu'il s'était reculé, c'était uniquement pour ne pas choquer la bleutée qui aurait finit tôt ou tard par remarquer la bosse au niveau de son caleçon.

Il préféra chasser ces souvenirs troublants de son esprit, ce n'était pas le moment pour y penser. Il regarda Juvia qui attendait près de lui, l'air absorbé par leurs mains attachées l'une à l'autre. Il la relâcha, dans un geste qu'il espérait naturel, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Dans quoi s'était-il encore embarqué ? Voilà que maintenant il devait emmener la femme-pluie déjeuner, et il espéra qu'il avait encore assez d'argent sur lui. _Quel crétin_. Juvia lissait nerveusement les plis de sa robe.

– Gray-sama… ? s'enquit-elle, en le dévisageant.

– Tu dois avoir déjà mangé mais j'avais remarqué ce café dans le coin… marmonna-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

Le visage de Juvia s'illumina.

– Juvia adorerait prendre un café avec Gray-sama ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux brillant d'admiration.

Ils marchèrent en silence le long de la rue presque déserte à cette heure-ci, seuls quelques enfants en bas âge jouaient encore avec leur ballon, sous les regards attentifs de leurs parents respectifs. On ne leur accordait pas tellement d'attention, chacun était bien trop préoccupé par sa propre vie. Ce qui d'ailleurs convenait parfaitement à Gray, non pas qu'il ait eu honte d'être vu en compagnie de la mage d'eau – il espérait seulement que cette dernière reste de bonne humeur. Il ne souhaitait pas la voir de nouveau blessée par les remarques des gens qui se plaignaient souvent de la pluie, ainsi que du temps déprimant.

Juvia lui jetait souvent des regards en coin et Gray n'arrivait pas à comprendre son comportement. Elle qui s'acharnait à l'éviter ces derniers temps, semblait maintenant heureuse d'être à ses côtés. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination, le café se situait à quelques mètres de la maison de guilde.

* * *

A travers la vitre poussiéreuse, Juvia pouvait distinguer plusieurs tables disposées aléatoirement dans la pièce. L'intérieur était petit, et mal éclairé. La peinture sur les murs s'écaillait et la bleue se demanda si Gray comptait réellement l'_inviter_ à manger ici. Mais comment pouvait-elle penser une seule seconde à refuser un _rendez-vous_ avec Gray-sama ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'apprêta à pousser la porte lorsque le mage de glace l'arrêta dans son geste, les sourcils froncés.

– On ne va pas rester ici, trancha-t-il. Je vais aller nous chercher du café, attends-moi là.

Juvia vit Gray s'aventurer à l'intérieur et en ressortir, quelques minutes plus tard, avec deux grands gobelets à emporter emplis du breuvage chaud. Elle le remercia et porta le sien à la hauteur de sa bouche, y goûtant du bout des lèvres. Elle fut étonnée de découvrir que ce n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'elle ne s'y était attendue. En vérité, c'était même délicieux. Gray capta son regard surpris et un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.

– Je sais que les lieux semblent quelque peu délabrés mais ils y préparent le meilleur café de Magnolia, dit-il, fier de sa trouvaille.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu et s'engagèrent sur une longue allée fleurie. Leurs pas les avaient guidés jusqu'au parc de Magnolia qui abritait un petit étang ainsi qu'un large espace vert où l'on pouvait se détendre. Il y avait aussi un bac à sable où quelques jeux pour enfants étaient disposés, dont une balançoire et un toboggan. Juvia remarqua un jeune couple en train de pique-niquer sous l'ombre d'un arbre. La jeune inconnue rousse donnait la becquée à son amoureux qui ouvrait grand la bouche en rougissant. La mage d'eau détourna le regard en s'empourprant à son tour.

Ils finirent par s'asseoir sur un banc pour siroter le breuvage chaud. Juvia se demanda si cela convenait au mage de glace car elle savait qu'il détestait la chaleur, mais son inquiétude fut rapidement chassée lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il avait déjà bu plus de la moitié du gobelet. Juvia buvait beaucoup de thé, mais elle fut soudainement tentée par changer ses habitudes car Gray préférait le café. Le nez plongé dans son propre gobelet qu'elle tenait à l'aide de ses deux mains, elle sourit un peu tout en prenant une autre gorgée de café. Gray-sama avait le pouvoir de l'influencer très facilement.

Il faisait bon. La mage d'eau rejeta légèrement sa tête en arrière pour laisser les rayons du soleil lui caresser le visage, les yeux fermés. Gray brisa le silence.

– Pourquoi m'évites-tu ? demanda-t-il en la regardant avec une indifférence feinte.

Le cœur de Juvia rata un battement. Elle évita son regard. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait eu l'occasion de l'approcher depuis son retour. Gray-sama semblait souvent de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'elle tentait une quelconque approche, et elle avait peur d'être la source de son irritation. De plus, la plus part du temps, Lyon Vastia faisait la cour à Juvia et cette dernière arrivait difficilement à s'en échapper. Cana-san n'était d'aucune aide lorsqu'elle lui jetait des regards alarmés. La fille en bleu lui reprochait de s'amuser à ses dépends et le rire de l'alcoolique brune redoublait d'ardeur.

– Ju… Juvia ne voulait pas d… déranger, bafouilla-t-elle. Juvia aime et admire Gray-sama !

Sous la panique, ses mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Sa confession sonnait comme une pitoyable excuse, et elle ferma la bouche.

– Oh, lâcha-t-il simplement.

Juvia sentit une lourde pierre tomber au fond de son estomac. Comme un coup de poignard au cœur, la réponse du brun était désagréable à entendre. Ce simple son, lâché avec autant de nonchalance, lui lacéra la poitrine et troubla sa vue. Elle serra les dents et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, puis s'obstina à regarder droit devant elle. C'était le pire scénario d'une confession d'amour. La bleue se refusait le droit de pleurer dans un moment pareil de peur de noyer de nouveau Gray-sama dans ses larmes.

Gray renversa sa tête en arrière et regarda longuement le ciel avant d'ajouter :

– Tu sais, commença-t-il. Tu me…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Juvia se tourna lentement vers lui, hésitante. Il était en train de fixer quelque chose au-dessus d'eux. Suivant son regard, elle ne remarqua rien de particulier et plissa les yeux. Puis, elle la vit. Là, juste entre les renforcements du mur derrière eux, pendait lamentablement une minuscule branche dont la plupart des feuilles étaient déjà tombées. Seules quelques-unes s'y accrochaient encore désespérément. Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina soudainement de compréhension.

_Du gui._

Reportant son attention sur Gray, celui-ci la fixait d'un regard sérieux et indéchiffrable. Juvia effaça les larmes aux coins de ses yeux d'un geste leste de la main, puis elle rit nerveusement et pour se redonner contenance, elle but une autre gorgée du café maintenant tiède. L'hiver et ses fêtes étaient encore loin. Elle sursauta lorsque le jeune mage se leva soudainement, abandonnant son gobelet à moitié plein sur le banc. Juvia sentit son faible sourire trembler avant de s'affaisser complètement et elle pensa avec déception qu'elle devait être bien ennuyante et de mauvaise compagnie _parce que Gray-sama s'en allait déjà._

Mais Gray n'alla nulle part. Il se dressa devant elle de toute sa hauteur, sa silhouette se dessinait en contrejour et elle ne put voir son visage. Il prit appui sur son genou gauche, tout près de la cuisse de Juvia, assise sur le banc. Elle n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche car Gray s'était déjà penché vers elle, l'enveloppant soudainement d'une odeur de café, et d'un souffle d'air agréablement frais. Ses mains froides encadraient le visage de Juvia, et ses lèvres, _ses lèvres_, se posèrent maladroitement sur les siennes. Les yeux grands ouverts, ils se fixaient du regard sans ciller. Puis la langue du mage effleura brièvement sa lèvre inférieure et le cœur de Juvia aurait pu lui sortir de la poitrine s'il avait eu la possibilité de le faire. Elle était certaine que tous les habitants de la ville pouvaient l'entendre battre. L'instant sembla durer une éternité pour Juvia mais ne dura que quelques brèves secondes en réalité.

Gray se recula, emportant avec lui ses lèvres, ses mains, son odeur et son souffle glacial. Le ciel s'assombrissait et il se mit soudainement à pleuvoir.

– La tradition, dit-il le souffle court, comme pour se justifier devant l'expression choquée de Juvia.

Elle le fixa un moment sans comprendre. Elle ne savait comment réagir. Juvia s'était toujours imaginée des baisers échangés avec Gray-sama, voir plus que de simples baisers mais elle n'avait jamais réellement espérer réaliser ce fantasme. Elle _savait_ qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à elle, qu'il préférait plus le blond que le bleu, qu'il n'aimait pas la pluie. Mais tradition ou pas, Gray-sama venait d'embrasser Juvia et son cœur affolé n'arrivait plus à se calmer car le goût de Gray était incrusté sur ses lèvres. De quelle tradition parlait-il ? Ce n'était même pas l'hiver, et encore moins Noël…

– Il n'y a même pas de neige, réussit-elle enfin à articuler.

Ses cheveux étaient déjà complètement trempés. Gray la regardait avec inquiétude et il semblait vouloir s'excuser de quelque chose.

_D'avoir fait pleurer Juvia._

– Non, mais il pleut quand je t'embrasse, dit-il d'une voix rauque sans pouvoir empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer dans un sourire amusé.

La femme-pluie sentit le rouge lui monter très vite aux joues. Les mots de Gray rendaient les choses encore plus vraies et réelles, comme la douleur d'un pincement au bras lorsque l'on croit rêver. Il fixait sa bouche avec insistance et Juvia se demanda un instant s'il allait recommencer. Elle s'humecta les lèvres nerveusement mais Gray détourna le regard.

– On rentre ? Tu es trempée, remarqua-t-il brusquement, un trait barrait son front.

Juvia se réprimanda de se sentir déçue, parce que tout ce qu'il venait de se passer était déjà au-delà de ses espérances. Elle se leva et jeta un dernier regard à la branche de gui, qu'elle remercia intérieurement. Sur le chemin du retour, Juvia n'osa pas demander d'explication à Gray. Ce dernier était trempé par la pluie mais ne semblait pas s'en soucier, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle profita pleinement du silence presque confortable qui s'était installé.

_Pour le moment._

* * *

Juvia fut brusquement tirée de son sommeil lorsque quelque chose cogna durement contre son flanc gauche. Elle jeta un regard alarmé autour d'elle.

– Désolé Juvia, entendit-elle.

C'était la voix de Gray et ce dernier se dirigeait déjà vers Natsu, le fautif, qui semblait l'attendre en le défiant du regard. Juvia soupira, elle se retrouvait encore prise dans une autre de leurs batailles. Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit et ce matin, elle se rappelait s'être assise en silence près de Gray-sama à sa table, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avant. La fatigue semblait avoir eu raison d'elle.

Elle massa son flanc douloureux, puis grimaça aussitôt. Ils ne l'avaient pas ratée.

Juvia reporta son attention sur le combat se déroulant à quelques mètres d'elle. Son regard parcourut le dos de Gray, s'attardant sur ses omoplates qui se dessinaient parfaitement sous l'effort. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir de plaisir. Le corps de Gray-sama était parfait et lui donnait envie de le toucher encore et encore.

Se perdant dans ses pensées, Juvia ne vit pas le principal acteur de ses fantasmes revenir vers elle. Il s'assit lourdement près de la jeune femme, ce qui la fit sursauter et rougir. Erza Scarlet semblait avoir pris la relève et massacrait littéralement le Dragon Slayer de feu. Gray les ignora et se tourna vers la femme en bleu. Juvia sentit son bras frôler sa poitrine au passage.

– Ca va aller ? s'enquit-il.

Pendant un instant, Juvia bien trop occupée à rougir, ne comprit pas sa question.

Elle le vit tendre ses mains jusqu'à son manteau resté ouvert, puis sa taille sur laquelle elles se posèrent presque _tendrement_. La seconde qui suivit, une fine couche de glace s'étendait tout autour de son ventre, apaisant la douleur à travers ses vêtements. Gray observait le visage de Juvia qui semblait extrêmement gênée par ce geste. Elle décida d'affronter son regard, surprenant Gray.

– P… Pourquoi ? marmonna-t-elle.

Gray réussit à l'entendre malgré l'agitation qui régnait dans la maison de guilde. Ils savaient tous les deux ce que Juvia voulait savoir. De très légers cernes, presque imperceptibles, s'étendaient sous ses yeux bleus. Gray pouvait facilement les voir. Il était penché vers elle, une main toujours sur la hanche que son coude avait cogné involontairement – _la faute de Natsu. _

Juvia le questionnait du regard tandis que sa réponse tardait à venir. La femme en bleu sentit les coins de ses lèvres trembler. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche.

– Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il d'une voix basse.

Juvia sentit un douloureux pincement au niveau de sa poitrine. Il était _désolé_. Désolé de quoi ? D'avoir embrassé Juvia ou d'avoir fait naitre un si grand espoir qu'elle ne se serait jamais permise avant ?

Elle détourna son regard blessé. La main de Gray était toujours posée avec nonchalance sur son ventre et pour la première fois, elle eut presque envie de s'en éloigner.

Avant que l'un des deux ne puisse rajouter autre chose, une petite voix stridente sortie de nulle part rompit brusquement le silence inconfortable.

– Une mission, une mission ! On n'attend plus que toi Gray !

Juvia et l'interpellé sursautèrent en même temps, et Gray s'éloigna de la jeune femme. La bleutée meurtrie aurait pu tuer Happy à cet instant. Ce dernier était maintenant la victime de deux regards noirs et il se rendit lentement compte qu'il interrompait quelque chose d'important. Le chat bleu, se retenant d'éclater de rire, décida qu'il était temps pour lui de placer sa légendaire blague vaseuse.

– Dowekkiteirrrrrru, dit-il en exagérant ridiculement son accent.

Il indiquait Juvia tout en jetant des regards suggestifs à Gray et ce dernier n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'attraper la première chose qui lui passait sous la main, une malheureuse chaise renversée par les bagarres de la guilde. Il la jeta violemment contre un Happy choqué qui se hâta de se baisser pour l'éviter.

L'Exceed bleu déploya ses ailes et alla se réfugier auprès de Natsu et Lucy. « Gray est méchant ! », l'entendirent-ils pleurnicher dans les bras de Natsu tandis que Lucy jetait un regard blasé au comédien. Erza n'était pas avec eux, elle préférait savourer une part de gâteau à la fraise au comptoir.

Juvia jeta un rapide coup d'œil en coin au jeune homme qui fulminait encore à côté d'elle. Se pourrait-il que… ? Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Il fallait être stupide pour encore avoir de l'espoir.

– Je… commença-t-il.

_Juvia est stupide._

– Désolé, répéta-t-il encore une fois. Ils m'attendent.

En effet, Natsu s'impatientait de plus en plus, et semblait même commencer à envisager de partir sans Gray. Il les rejoignit les mains dans les poches, se retournant une dernière fois pour jeter un rapide regard à la femme aux cheveux bleus délaissée à leur table. Juvia ne put entendre ce qu'il dit en arrivant près d'eux, ils étaient trop loin maintenant.

La bleutée soupira, elle avait un peu mal au cœur et ne savait quoi penser de tout ça. D'une part, elle n'avait jamais attendu autant de Gray-sama, et elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Cependant, c'était lui qui avait décidé de faire… _ça_. Juvia n'arrivait pas à penser à ce baiser sans rougir. C'était un rêve qui était devenu réalité. Mais maintenant, Gray-sama s'en était excusé. Parce que ce n'était pas aussi important pour lui que pour Juvia. Parce que c'était une _erreur_. Elle soupira, encore. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Son rôle était uniquement celui de l'harceleuse obsédée, la cinglée qui espionne et suit partout son Gray-sama derrière un buisson ou un mur, qui le regarde _flirter _avec ses rivales en amour pendant qu'elle se battait avec les branches, les épines et les insectes qui perturbaient son espionnage.

– Encore à déprimer dans ton coin ? questionna une voix féminine et blasée.

– Cana-san ! s'exclama Juvia, cherchant la brune du regard.

Cana était attablée un peu plus loin, avec Macao et Wakaba. Elle avait déjà vidé trois tonneaux d'alcool mais semblait tout de même en pleine forme. Elle fit signe à Juvia de la rejoindre, ce que la mage d'eau comptait faire.

Cana-san était la seule à être au courant pour ses péripéties amoureuses. Elle savait que la plupart des membres de Fairy Tail, _voir tous_, connaissaient son penchant pour Gray-sama mais son amie était la seule à réellement savoir… Ce n'était pas qu'une simple obstination ou obsession amoureuse. C'était grâce à Gray-sama qu'elle avait pu se faire autant d'amis en rejoignant Fairy Tail. Sans lui, elle se serait de nouveau retrouvée complètement seule. Gray-sama avait présenté le ciel bleu à Juvia.

La mage en bleu se dirigeait déjà vers Cana, le pas quelque peu titubant. Son amie la regardait d'un air inquiet, et la concernée s'en voulue un peu de l'inquiéter. Une fois la mage d'eau installée près d'elle, elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et Juvia plissa le nez – la brune empestait la vodka à des kilomètres. Juvia écouta un moment l'alcoolique déblatérer contre la gente masculine et elle défendit Gray, mais avec moins de conviction que d'habitude. Gray-sama n'était pas un de ces hommes dont Cana-san parlait et qu'elle qualifiait de nombreux adjectifs abjects que Juvia n'osait même pas penser, mais il était vrai que la jeune femme était quelque peu déçue de son comportement. Juvia se réprimanda à voix haute, surprenant son amie.

– Tu as le droit de penser du mal de ton homme… commença à contrer Cana.

Juvia se mit à rougir.

– …quand ça ne va pas. Allez, je t'offre même un verre !

– Juvia ne boit pas, refusa-t-elle aussitôt.

– Il le faut dans un moment comme ça ! Ca te fera oublier ton chagrin et tout ira mieux !

Cana posa une grande chope de vodka devant elle.

– Tout ira mieux ? questionna Juvia, concernée.

Cana balaya sa question de la main en lui assurant que oui. Puis Juvia but son verre, puis un deuxième, et entamait déjà le troisième lorsque Cana s'exclama étonnée :

– Ca ne te fait rien ? Tu n'es pas habituée à boire pourtant.

– Juvia est une mage d'eau, proposa-t-elle comme explication en haussant les épaules.

– Impossible ! Faisons un concours ! dit-elle d'une voix forte, déjà éméchée.

* * *

Pourquoi avait-elle fini par accepter ? Ce n'était pas une réelle question que Juvia se posait car elle en connaissait parfaitement la réponse. C'était tout d'abord la faute de Macao et Wakaba qui l'avait encouragée à relever le _défi_ de Cana-san. Néanmoins, c'était aussi de la faute de Juvia, car elle était convaincue que l'alcool arrangerait vraiment les choses entre Gray-sama et elle. La bleutée se sentait réellement stupide d'avoir suivi les conseils de l'alcoolique brune car la boisson ne lui avait rien apportée de plus qu'un mal de tête et le vertige. Cana s'était endormie, avachie sur la table alors qu'elle marmonnait quelque chose parlant d'une quelconque tricherie.

La mage d'eau rentrait maintenant chez elle, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis un bon moment. Juvia pensait encore à Gray-sama, Gray-sama, _Gray-sama_. Il était partout dans sa tête. Voire même plus que d'habitude. Elle aurait voulu remonter le temps et l'arrêter exactement au moment où Gray-sama l'avait embrassée. Elle aurait dû répondre à son baiser, le retenir de partir et l'embrasser, encore et encore. La fraîcheur de la nuit lui caressait le visage, essayant en vain de clarifier ses pensées. Un énième vertige failli la faire tomber et elle se rattrapa à temps, reprenant difficilement son équilibre sur un seul pied.

Les pas de Juvia étaient incertains, et elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle était. Un peu perdue, elle regarda autour d'elle, quand elle entendit un vacarme puis des cris plaintifs. « Qui a encore cassé ma fenêtre ? Natsu ! » La mage en bleu reconnu la voix de sa rivale, Lucy Heartfilia. Elle regarda au dessus d'elle. Elle vit qu'en effet une fenêtre avait été brisée, et elle pouvait distinguer la chevelure blonde. Comment avait-elle finie par atterrir devant sa maison ? Elle ne connaissait pas le coin et Juvia décida de marcher jusqu'à l'autre bout du quartier pour essayer de s'y retrouver.

Mais l'entrée de la demeure s'ouvrit soudainement et Gray-sama était là, une expression contrariée sur le visage. Les yeux de Juvia s'arrêtèrent au niveau de sa bouche – une cigarette déjà allumée était coincée entre ses lèvres.

_Gray-sama est chez Lucy._

Il ne tarda pas à remarquer Juvia, son geste se figeant alors qu'il reprenait la cigarette entre ses doigts. Il recracha lentement la fumée blanchâtre, puis il se dirigea vers la femme aux cheveux bleus, qui était peu discrète. Elle se tenait au milieu de la route, éclairée partiellement par la lumière blanche du lampadaire un peu plus loin derrière elle. Il arriva à sa hauteur et une légère odeur de tabac remonta jusqu'aux narines de Juvia. Elle l'observa un moment, ne se gênant pas pour le reluquer de la tête aux pieds. Il avait enfoui une main dans la poche de son pantalon gris sombre, l'autre se chargeait de tenir sa cigarette toujours allumée. Juvia remercia Mavis et tous les dieux du plus profond de son cœur car Gray était parfaitement habillé et n'avais perdu aucun vêtement lors de son _rendez-vous _chez Lucy.

– Hey… souffla-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Juvia se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de penser qu'elle était en train de le suivre, comme bien des fois – tout le temps. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour se justifier, car cette fois-ci elle n'y était réellement pour rien, elle ne l'avait pas suivi volontairement. En fait, elle ne le suivait même pas. C'était un malencontreux hasard si elle le prenait sur les faits en train de _s'amuser_ avec Lucy. Elle fronça les sourcils de colère.

– T'es plutôt petite en fait, remarqua-t-il soudainement.

_Qu…Quoi ?_

– Ton chapeau, expliqua Gray devant son incompréhension.

Juvia porta une main jusqu'à sa tête où elle toucha ses cheveux. Où était passé son chapeau ?

– Juvia... elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Juvia a oublié son manteau et son chapeau à la guilde ou… ailleurs.

Elle jeta un regard perdu autour d'elle, cherchant visiblement son chapeau bleu qui aurait pu tomber par terre, même si ça n'était jamais arrivé jusque là. Gray fronça les sourcils. Juvia se massa la tempe en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il fit un autre pas vers elle mais elle reporta son regard furieux sur lui.

– Comment va Lucy ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix quelque peu agressive.

Le jeune fumeur leva un sourcil. Juvia avait un peu la nausée.

– Gray-sama et Lucy doivent bien s'amuser ensemble, rajouta-t-elle, le regard accusateur.

Les commissures des lèvres du brun se courbèrent vers le haut, dans un léger sourire amusé, et la bleue eut envie d'embrasser ce sourire. Ou de le frapper, elle ne savait pas. Pourquoi souriait-il ? Il évitait la question de Juvia.

– Erza est là aussi, trouva-t-il bon de préciser d'une voix taquine.

Devant le regard alarmé de Juvia, il reprit une expression sérieuse avant d'ajouter :

– Et Natsu, dit-il. Happy aussi.

La mine boudeuse de la mage s'adoucit un peu mais la jeune femme lui jetait toujours des éclairs à travers ses yeux un peu flous. Elle se tint soudainement la tête entre ses deux mains en geignant et Gray s'avança, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il posa une main froide sur son front.

– Tu as bu ? demanda-t-il avec surprise lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur particulière de la vodka.

Juvia acquiesça doucement de la tête pour ne pas se faire mal d'avantage. Gray soupira.

– C'est encore une ingénieuse idée de Cana ?

– Juvia a gagné au concours, dit-elle avec indifférence.

Gray laissa échapper un bref rire, avant de déclarer :

– Je m'en étais toujours douté un peu.

– De quoi Gray-sama se doutait-il ?

Sa main était toujours posée sur le front de Juvia, et elle se délecta de la fraicheur que la peau froide de Gray-sama lui apportait. Elle ferma les yeux.

– Que tu supporterais bien l'alcool si tu en buvais, expliqua-t-il d'une voix étrange.

Il était très proche d'elle et observait son visage rosi par l'alcool et le froid. Gray s'humecta les lèvres.

– Gray-sama compte-t-il finir de fumer sa cigarette ?

Elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux et semblait presque ronronner ses mots.

– Ca te dérange ? demanda-t-il, la voix tellement basse que, malgré leur proximité, Juvia dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Son souffle lui caressa les lèvres et elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Son visage était tellement proche du sien que Juvia était certaine que si elle avançait d'un pas de plus, elle ne ferait plus qu'un avec Gray-sama. Ce dernier la regardait avec… de l'inquiétude. Ou était-ce autre chose ?

– Pourquoi Gray-sama n'embrasse-t-il pas Juvia ? questionna-t-elle, tel un enfant capricieux.

Gray déglutit de travers et se recula soudainement en se mettant à tousser.

– Juvia est désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

L'alcool lui faisait dire n'importe quoi. Gray reprit difficilement son souffle alors que la bleue marchait d'un pas incertain, un peu plus loin.

– Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? demanda-t-il curieusement, en haussant un peu le ton pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

Il porta de nouveau sa cigarette à sa bouche et regarda la jeune femme.

– Juvia s'est perdue, dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Elle marchait maintenant au bord de la route qui donnait sur le lac, comme Lucy Heartfilia le faisait souvent. Gray fit quelques pas dans la direction de Juvia de peur que celle-ci ne tombe – même s'ils savaient tous les deux que la mage n'était pas effrayée de tomber dans son propre élément. Ce n'était pas évident pour elle de nager comme toute la gente féminine de la guilde, et elle n'aimait pas lorsque, par accident, son corps se fondait littéralement dans l'eau. Il arriva finalement à sa hauteur et ils marchèrent ensemble en silence pendant un moment.

– C'est assez loin, commença-t-il.

Juvia haussa les épaules.

– Tu ne préfères pas venir chez moi ? C'est dans la rue parallèle à celle-là.

Juvia s'arrêta de marcher le temps d'assimiler l'information, et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

– Je te dois bien ça et tu n'es pas en état … rajouta-t-il un peu mal à l'aise.

– Lucy rend-t-elle souvent visite à Gray-sama ?

La bleutée bouillait intérieurement, la jalousie grignotait chaque parcelle de son être. Gray-sama vivait près de Lucy et venait souvent chez elle. Ils passaient beaucoup trop de temps ensemble. Juvia savait que c'était un peu normal car ils faisaient partie de la même équipe mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir garder Gray-sama uniquement pour elle.

– Lucy ne sait même pas où j'habite, si tu veux tout savoir.

Juvia soupira de soulagement en entendant l'heureuse nouvelle et Gray leva les yeux au ciel. Il écrasa sa cigarette contre le talon de sa chaussure droite puis jeta le mégot dans la poubelle auprès de laquelle ils passèrent. Ils étaient arrivés à un tournant mais au même moment, Juvia sentit la terre se mettre à tanguer sous ses pieds alors que le vertige la reprenait. Le brun la rattrapa en enlaçant sa taille d'un bras. Dans la semi-obscurité, elle vit Gray plisser les yeux et chercher quelque chose. Il l'aida ensuite à marcher jusqu'à un coin assez sombre et elle se demanda où il comptait l'emmener ainsi. Juvia repéra à son tour le banc en pierre et se laissa joyeusement tomber sur la surface stable.

– _Mavis_, jura-t-il à travers ses dents serrées lorsque Juvia s'affaissa de tout son poids sur lui. Combien de verres as-tu ingurgités ?

Gray s'était malencontreusement retrouvé allongé de travers sur le banc, écrasé par le lourd corps d'eau de la mage. Son dos devait lui faire mal car Juvia le vit grimacer de douleur et elle essaya difficilement de se relever. Il se redressa à son tour sur ses coudes mais son geste se bloqua soudainement. La bleue prenait fébrilement appui sur le torse du brun pour reprendre son équilibre perdu lors de sa chute, tandis que quelques-unes de ses mèches chatouillaient le visage de Gray. La jeune femme, étourdie par l'alcool, se démenait comme elle le pouvait pour démêler leurs jambes et éviter d'étouffer le mage sous son corps. Ce dernier lui jetait maintenant un drôle de regard insistant et Juvia, reportant son attention sur lui, rougit tout en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle se retrouvait maintenant à califourchon sur le jeune mage de glace, ses cuisses encadrant ses hanches de la manière la plus suggestive qui soit. Elle portait sa longue robe de guilde bleue qui lui arrivait en dessous des genoux, mais sa position ne lui laissait aucun doute. Elle ne pouvait le voir, mais elle _sentait_ Gray tout contre sa peau dénudée sous sa robe. Ses fesses étaient posées exactement contre…

Ses joues s'empourprèrent encore plus. Gray regarda ailleurs alors qu'il respirait faiblement.

– Pourrais-tu… te relever ? articula-t-il difficilement.

Mais le regard de Juvia était absorbé par les lèvres de Gray. Les lèvres de Gray-sama étaient tellement douces, elle pouvait le certifier car elle y avait déjà goûté. Elle voulait les embrasser encore une fois. Elle voulait toucher Gray. Et il n'avait pas le droit de s'en excuser cette fois – jamais. Elle avait tellement envie, tellement envie…

– Juvia est désolée, souffla-t-elle. Juvia ne peut pas.

* * *

Le regard de Gray revint instinctivement s'ancrer dans celui de Juvia. Il ne savait à quel moment elle s'était rapprochée de lui, mais ils se retrouvaient maintenant nez à nez. Puis la bleutée se pencha vers lui comme pour l'embrasser, mais le jeune homme se recula juste à temps, évitant ses lèvres. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc, se retrouvant de nouveau allongé.

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et il la sentit s'accrocher désespérément à sa chemise, la froissant sous sa poigne. Son regard lui brûlait le visage mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en détourner.

– Pourquoi Gray-sama ne veut pas de Juvia ? l'entendit-il demander, sa voix tremblait un peu.

Gray haussa un sourcil. Il avait compris que grâce à son élément, Juvia était plus résistante aux effets de l'alcool. Mais il imaginait facilement le nombre de litres qu'elle avait dû boire avant que Cana ne soit mise hors-jeu. Les effets de l'alcool commençaient lentement à transparaitre chez la mage d'eau. Son regard se faisait de plus en plus flou et son corps tanguait un peu.

_Mauvaise idée._

Il pouvait sentir son sexe se presser tout contre la culotte de la mage d'eau, et heureusement qu'elle en portait une. Il savait que Juvia s'adonnaient parfois à d'étranges hobbies, et ça ne l'aurait pas étonné qu'elle se mette à le supplier de la punir car elle avait trop bu ou pour une autre raison de cette même famille.

Il vit soudainement Juvia s'emparer de sa main et la porter jusque… _sa poitrine_ _?_

Gray essaya de s'échapper de sa poigne mais la mage retenait sa main fermement contre elle. Cette situation lui rappela des souvenirs. Lors de leur première rencontre, lorsqu'il l'avait attaquée et que sa main s'était retrouvée coincée autour du sein de la femme de l'Océan. Et lui-même, quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait décidé de guider – _perversement _– la main de Juvia sur sa peau.

– Est-ce la poitrine de Juvia ? Elle n'est pas assez grosse ? le questionna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

_De quoi parlait-elle… ? _Gray restait silencieux devant les interrogations de Juvia. Sa poitrine était parfaite, et il en savait des choses car il en tenait un sein à ce moment précis. Il remonta son pouce jusqu'à son mamelon, et le caressa lentement.

_Juvia est saoule. Juvia est saoule. Juvia est saoule. _

Gray se répéta cette phrase trois fois dans sa tête pour se rappeler à l'ordre, et il arrêta son mouvement. Mais la bleue était tellement excitée au-dessus de lui. Il pouvait le voir, et le sentir. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, sa respiration saccadée et elle rougissait délicieusement. Il grogna de frustration lorsqu'il sentit son propre sexe réagir sous la jeune femme alors qu'elle gigotait de nouveau au-dessus de lui.

– Arrête ça, ordonna-t-il en essayant de rester calme.

Mais elle refusait d'obéir, et il se retrouvait coincé sous une Juvia indéniablement _chaude. _

Elle avait relâché sa main et il tenait toujours inconsciemment son sein pendant qu'elle frottait son sexe contre le sien à travers leurs vêtements. Hypnotisé, Gray la laissait faire pendant que son pantalon se faisait de plus en plus étroit. Il ne voulait pas la rejeter de peur de lui faire mal. En fait, il n'avait aucune envie de la rejeter et Gray remercia l'arbre près d'eux qui cachait un peu le banc des yeux indiscrets. Malgré l'obscurité, il avait peur d'être découvert par les voisins.

Son corps ne lui répondait plus et il vit sa propre main remonter le bas de la robe de Juvia au-dessus de sa cuisse droite qu'il caressa lentement du bout des doigts. La mage bleue, non consciente de l'heure tardive, poussa un gémissement bruyant en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ce qui finit d'exciter complètement le mage de glace. Il remonta sa main jusqu'au bas de son dos, frôlant au passage ses fesses partiellement couvertes par sa culotte – _humide_. Il pressa son dos pour l'inciter à se pencher vers lui, ce qu'elle fit avec joie, comme si elle n'attendait que ça. Il happa ses lèvres entre les siennes pour étouffer ses bruits alors que sa main pressait et malaxait à sa guise le sein offert généreusement à son toucher. Sa main droite, toujours sous sa robe, était occupée à caresser sa croupe. Les lèvres de Juvia se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes et avides.

Il n'était plus question du timide baiser sous le gui. C'était tout d'un seul coup, langue, salive, et entrechoquement de dents. Pas d'hésitation, pas de douceur. Juvia l'embrassait désespérément, comme après une décennie d'attente et d'espoir. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure puis la lécha longuement comme pour se faire pardonner, et Juvia gémissait tout contre sa bouche. C'était délicieusement parfait.

_Juvia est saoule._

Les lèvres de la bleue quittèrent les siennes et Gray écarquilla les yeux lorsque ces mêmes lèvres glissèrent sur son torse, embrassant au passage sa clavicule – à quel moment avait-elle déboutonné sa chemise ? Gray se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas fait lui-même involontairement. Gray retint son souffle, elle était en train de grignoter du bout des lèvres son bas ventre et il mit une main sur sa tête pour l'arrêter. Mais Juvia sembla prendre cela pour un geste d'encouragement car elle était maintenant en train de _frotter_ sa joue contre son sexe à travers son pantalon et elle l'_embrassait_… d'adoration ? Gray détourna le regard de la scène car il sentait qu'il allait venir d'une seconde à l'autre rien qu'à l'aide de cette vision. Etait-elle réellement en train de dézipper sa braguette là ? _Mavis._

Gray ferma fortement les paupières, son abdomen se contracta instinctivement lorsqu'il sentit distinctement la petite langue de Juvia _laper_ et _glisser_ sur toute la longueur de son érection emprisonnée entre ses mains. L'air frais de la nuit caressa chaque parcelle de peau humidifiée, le brun en frissonnait de plaisir. La jeune femme s'appliquait à découvrir son intimité avec ses lèvres. Il retint son souffle lorsqu'elle fit glisser prudemment ses dents sur sa peau. Le bout de sa langue rosée dansa sensuellement autour de lui, il haleta. Où et quand Juvia avait-elle appris à faire ce genre de choses ? C'était tellement bon, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Elle lui faisait lentement perdre la tête, et il glissa de nouveau sa main droite jusqu'aux cheveux bleus de Juvia, où il enfouit ses doigts.

_Juvia est saoule._

Gray grogna et maudit sa _stupide_ conscience. Pourquoi devait-elle gâcher un moment pareil ? C'était tellement dur d'arrêter Juvia qui léchait, léchait, et _suçait_ son membre. Pourquoi devrait-il s'en priver ? Gray mordit fortement l'intérieur de ses joues alors qu'il relâchait la tête de Juvia.

– Juvia, arrête ça, dit-il faiblement.

Elle sembla tout de même l'entendre car son geste s'arrêta brusquement. Gray baissa le regard vers elle avant de nouveau le détourner précipitamment. La joue droite de Juvia était gonflée par son membre qu'elle n'avait toujours pas retiré de sa bouche. Cette image n'aidait _vraiment_ pas Gray qui refusait de regarder mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Il sentait la langue brûlante de la jeune mage tout contre lui. Elle le libéra après quelques secondes, les plus longues secondes de la vie de Gray.

– Juvia a fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda-t-elle, fautive, d'une voix presque innocente.

Gray eut un sourire incrédule alors qu'il remettait ses vêtements bien en place.

– Oui, ce que _nous_ avons fait là est mal, déclara le brun en essayant de reprendre contenance.

Il poussa sans ménagement Juvia sur le côté et s'assied près d'elle. Il sentait qu'elle le dévisageait effrontément.

– Tu es saoule. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais.

Exactement, Gray ne devait pas abuser d'elle. Elle était forte et faisait même partie des quatre éléments de Panthom Lord mais il ne devait oublier qu'elle était une femme et que la bienséance exigeait qu'il ne fasse pas – même si c'était un peu trop tard – ce qu'il avait fait, c'est-à-dire profiter honteusement d'elle.

– Juvia sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait ! Juvia veut encore sucer Gr…

– Tais-toi, l'interrompit-il en couvrant ses oreilles de ses mains mais il avait déjà tout entendu.

Juvia souriait et il lui jeta un regard accusateur. Il était _frustré_ et elle en rajoutait avec son sourire si tentateur et Gray se demanda s'il pouvait se permettre d'embrasser encore la jeune femme – au point où ils en étaient. Gray se fustigea mentalement.

– Juvia… ne se sent pas bien, entendit-il.

Sa voix était quelque peu maladive et il reporta son attention sur elle. Elle portait une main à sa bouche, son visage était encore plus pâle que d'habitude – Gray adorait la peau laiteuse de la mage d'eau.

_Oh non, tout mais pas ça._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gray se retrouvait à tenir les boucles bleues de la mage tandis que cette dernière rendait tout le contenu de son estomac près de l'arbre. Le jeune homme grimaça et regarda ailleurs. Ses yeux caressèrent les fesses de la mage. Un sourire espiègle plaqué sur le visage, il posa sa main libre dessus. Il caressa puis frappa doucement ses fesses. Juvia laissa échapper un petit rire malicieux. Elle était en train de reprendre son souffle, toujours penchée en avant. Se redressant prestement, elle lui jeta un regard faussement accusateur. Son visage avait repris quelques couleurs, spécialement ses joues qui étaient de nouveau adorablement rosées. Gray haussa les épaules innocemment.

Il aurait aimé que Juvia reste ainsi, plus ouverte. Pas dans ce sens _là. _Même si Gray avait aimé chaque seconde de cette soirée. La femme-pluie était très réservée et timide lorsque le brun était dans les parages – à part quand elle partait dans son délire sadomasochiste qu'il n'arrivait pas toujours à suivre. Il aurait voulu l'entendre rire plus souvent. Il regarda Juvia se pencher de nouveau et il lui tint ses cheveux encore une fois alors qu'elle se rinçait la bouche avec de l'eau. N'était-ce pas un peu bizarre de se laver avec sa propre magie ?

– J'ai une brosse à dent de rechange chez moi, dit-il. Tu peux l'utiliser si tu veux.

Elle le remercia et il relâcha ses cheveux. Il imaginait déjà la tête de ses voisins qui allaient découvrir l'état du banc et de l'arbre. Il sourit. Il avait toujours détesté la vieille mégère du coin qui l'espionnait souvent à travers les vitres de son appartement, guettant à chaque instant le moment où Gray se mettrait nu, et il adorait se dénuder chez lui, sans avoir à se soucier des bonnes manières. Il savait que la vieille passait ses après midi sur ce banc, c'était bien fait pour elle. Bon sang, il avait même dû installer des rideaux pour échapper à son regard vicieux. Gray soupira.

– Gray-sama ?

La voix de Juvia tira le jeune homme aux tendances exhibitionnistes de ses pensées cauchemardesques et ils se remirent à marcher, alors que la jeune mage semblait aller mieux. Gray passa tout de même un bras autour de sa taille. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un immeuble.

– On y est, chuchota Gray à l'oreille de Juvia qui somnolait tout contre son épaule.

Elle ouvrit les yeux en se redressant, et regarda autour d'elle. Il habitait au dernier étage mais, par précaution, préféra conduire son invitée jusqu'à l'ascenseur magique. Juvia lui jetait des regards lubriques en coin alors qu'ils attendaient devant la cage d'ascenseur.

– Je t'interdis de penser à quoi que ce soit de ce genre, prévint-il à voix basse de peur de réveiller la concierge.

Elle se mit à rougir furieusement en jouant avec ses doigts et Gray reconnut dans sa réaction la Juvia qu'il avait pour habitude de côtoyer.

– Juvia est fatiguée de toute façon, contra-t-elle d'une voix boudeuse.

Elle évita son regard incrédule. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un « _ding_ » sonore qui les fit sursauter tous les deux. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur, se mettant côte à côte. Gray appuya sur le bon bouton puis ils s'obstinèrent à regarder les chiffres défiler. Il sentit la main de Juvia frôler la sienne. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que cette même main s'était retrouvée autour de son sexe quelques instants plus tôt. Et la jeune femme allait passer la nuit chez lui. C'était complètement insensé et on pourrait l'enfermer pour abus sexuel si on découvrait une telle histoire. Son cœur rata un battement. Et si Juvia lui faisait un scandale le lendemain ? Techniquement, il n'avait rien fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était folle de lui – Gray le savait mieux que quiconque – et il n'avait fait que répondre à ses viles provocations. C'était bien elle qui s'était littéralement frotter à lui, il n'était qu'une pauvre victime.

Un silence gêné s'était progressivement installé alors que Gray se perdait dans ses pensées, essayant de se convaincre lui-même de son honnêteté.

_« Ding. »_

Le mage de glace retint son souffle une seconde puis s'empara de la main de Juvia, avant de la conduire dans le noir jusqu'à son appartement. Il utilisa sa magie pour créer une clé. Simple question de sécurité, se disait Gray. Il n'avait aucunement envie de voir débarquer toute son équipe chez lui, ou pire, la vieille voisine. Même s'il se doutait que si Natsu avait su où il habitait, il aurait été le dernier de la liste à vouloir empiéter sur son espace vitale.

Gray ouvrit la porte et se poussa sur le côté pour laisser la bleue entrer, en parfait gentleman. Il se moqua intérieurement de lui-même. Il referma la porte derrière eux tandis que Juvia s'avançait dans l'appartement faiblement éclairé par les lampadaires dehors. Il tâtonna dans la semi-obscurité à la recherche de l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière d'une main alors qu'il retirait sa chemise de l'autre. Il se figea, interrompant son geste. Ça aurait pu porter à confusion s'il s'était dénudé après avoir invité Juvia chez lui – surtout au vu des précédents événements de la soirée. Il sentait que la mage d'eau l'observait et entendit l'exact moment où elle retint son souffle en regardant autour d'elle, puis elle se mit à rougir furieusement. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-elle pas de rougir ? C'était exaspérant. Non, c'était frustrant… mais adorable. Gray soupira, agacé par ses propres pensées.

Il alluma finalement la lumière et jeta un coup d'œil à Juvia. Elle ne se gênait pas pour profiter de la vue de son torse alors qu'il reboutonnait sa chemise. Gray tiqua. Il se gratta machinalement l'arrière de la tête avant de lui indiquer la salle de bain, un peu plus loin à sa droite. Juvia le remercia, s'excusa maladroitement du dérangement, puis disparut à l'intérieur.

Son appartement était plutôt petit et ainsi, il n'avait pas de mal à payer son loyer. Pour une seule personne, c'était largement suffisant. Au centre trônait un canapé bleu marine et une table basse en fine glace faite par ses propres soins. La décoration était sobre, la pièce servait aussi de cuisine et de salle à manger. De courts rideaux d'un vert plutôt sombre étaient mi-ouverts et, faisant office de tableau décoratif, le ciel noir parsemés de ses astres. Les étoiles semblaient avoir décidé de toutes répondre à l'appel ce soir là, et brillaient de mille feux. Gray grimaça. C'était le comble du romantisme. Au fond, une porte donnait sur une chambre à coucher, la sienne.

Le brun s'adossa contre l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. Il entendit l'eau couler puis le singulier bruit de brossage de dents. Quelques minutes plus tard, Juvia ressortit de la salle d'eau. Ses lèvres étaient encore marquées par leur baiser et étaient encore plus rouges maintenant. Elles semblaient délicates et fragiles, et il s'en voulut un peu de les avoir mordues. Son invitée passa sa petite langue sur ses lèvres, les humectant nerveusement. Un toussotement de sa part sortit Gray de sa rêverie.

– Juvia et Gray-sama dormiront-ils ensemble cette nuit ? questionna-t-elle, avec une lueur d'espoir au fond de ses prunelles.

– Je te laisse le lit. Je vais dormir dans le salon, sur le canapé.

Il regretta un peu ses mots lorsqu'il vit son expression changer. Juvia _boudait_. En toute honnêteté, il aurait bien voulu dormir avec elle, mais il avait peur de sa prochaine et prévisible réaction, celle du lendemain. Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait sobre, se rappela Gray, et il secoua la tête. Mais Juvia le suppliait du regard pour qu'il reste avec elle. Sa détermination se craquela un peu.

– Juvia est restée près de Gray-sama, il lui doit bien ça ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement, fière de son argument.

Gray fronça les sourcils. Il était vrai qu'il lui avait demandée de rester près de lui, le soir où il avait dormi chez elle. Il sourit intérieurement. Elle lui avait tellement manqué, et il n'avait pu se résigner à la laisser de nouveau s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il avait eu du mal à garder les yeux fermés, feignant de dormir, lorsqu'il avait senti son observation minutieuse. Le souffle régulier de Juvia l'avait lentement bercé.

– C'est d'accord, soupira Gray. Mais je dors par terre, ajouta-t-il rapidement devant l'air trop enjoué de Juvia.

Gray partit éteindre la lumière du salon avant de la rejoindre. Elle était restée dans le noir et s'était faufilée jusqu'à son lit, auprès duquel elle se tint debout. Gray écarquilla les yeux. La pièce était sombre mais la lune avait décidé de le torturer à son tour, et éclairait un peu la pièce. Il pouvait tout de même apercevoir la silhouette de Juvia.

La mage était en train de se déshabiller. Dans _sa_ chambre, près de _son_ lit, en _sa_ présence. _Sensuellement_. Gray devinait son soutien-gorge bleu pâle tandis que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux bleus et Gray aurait voulu être cette main. Ses seins étaient parfaits, et il distingua sa petite culotte blanche qu'il savait souillée par leurs attouchements un peu plus tôt. Le jeune homme sentit son sexe réagir favorablement à la scène devant lui, il jura à voix basse.

– Gray-sama ? questionna Juvia, perplexe.

Ne se rendait-elle pas compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Gray serra les dents.

– Tu le fais exprès hein ? accusa-t-il en soupirant.

La bleue gloussa. Elle se fichait de lui.

– Juvia prend exemple sur Gray-sama, dit-elle malicieusement.

_Tssk._

Depuis quand était-il exemplaire ? Elle était folle. Et elle l'excitait de plus en plus, spécialement lorsqu'elle en rajoutait avec son habituel « _Gray-sama_ ». Cette appellation respectueuse avait soudainement pris une connotation sexuelle aux oreilles de Gray. Elle le rendait fou, et il avait soudainement l'impression d'être devenu un obsédé, qui ne pensait plus qu'à l'aide de son service trois pièces. Juvia ne l'intéressait pas uniquement grâce à son corps – même si elle était carrément _bandante_. Il se réprimanda. Il avait soudainement envie de fumer. Son regard lorgna vers la porte à sa gauche, elle donnait sur un petit balcon.

Gray referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui tandis qu'il s'avançait dans la pièce, tâtant sa poche arrière à la recherche de son paquet de clopes. L'emballage de ce dernier avait été déformé par le poids de leurs corps, plus tôt dans la soirée. Juvia s'était déjà glissée dans le lit, et il était certain de l'avoir entendue renifler son oreiller et ses couvertures. Incrédule, il secoua la tête mais ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte du balcon où il s'engouffra.

L'air frais fouetta son visage et il prit une profonde inspiration. Il porta une cigarette à sa bouche et l'alluma à l'aide d'un briquet à moitié chargé en Lacrima. Il inspira une bouffée puis rejeta sa tête en arrière, observant le ciel sombre pendant un bon moment. Gray passa une main dans ses cheveux et se massa la nuque. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer son esprit – ni son sexe. La mage d'eau était à l'intérieur, dans son lit, presque nue. Et lui, il fumait dans son balcon au lieu de… Non. Il n'avait aucunement envie de profiter de l'adoration qu'elle lui portait, pas lorsqu'elle était sous l'effet d'une substance quelconque. Gray n'était pas ce genre de personne, il respectait Juvia. Elle était un peu la seule jeune femme de son entourage à cultiver son intérêt.

Elle était l'une des plus fortes mages de la guilde, et il en savait des choses car il avait déjà gouté à sa colère lors de leur première bataille – d'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait changé soudainement d'attitude, déversant sa colère sur lui. Mais il avait adoré ce combat. Elle était toujours de son côté, le défendant même lorsqu'il était fautif. Il adorait sa petite manie de parler d'elle-même à la troisième personne. Et il aimait ses yeux, d'un bleu si sombre qu'il pourrait s'y noyer s'il les regardait trop longtemps. Et ses cheveux, dont elle changeait régulièrement la coiffure juste pour lui plaire mais qu'il adorait quelque soit leur coupe. Et ses lèvres. Gray chassa cette dernière pensée de sa tête car il savait qu'il risquait de repartir sur un terrain glissant.

Il finit sa clope qu'il écrasa sur son cendrier fait de glace tout comme de nombreux autres objets chez lui. Finalement, il décida de retourner à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit et referma la porte prudemment derrière lui. Juvia devait déjà être en train de dormir maintenant et il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Dans la semi-pénombre, il s'avança jusqu'à un placard d'où il extorqua à l'aveugle un oreiller et plusieurs couvertures.

Il les installa sur le sol, près du lit où dormait profondément Juvia, et s'improvisa un futon de luxe. Gray avait pour habitude de dormir nu, mais décida de garder ses vêtements sur lui. Il préférait dormir mal et les froisser plutôt que d'exposer sciemment sa nudité à son invitée. En fait, il n'avait pas envie de donner des fausses idées à la mage qui était en sous-vêtements sous la couverture. Gray regarda longuement la cuisse de Juvia qui dépassait quelque peu. Il tendit la main et la caressa lentement, savourant la douce texture de la peau de Juvia sous ses doigts.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière, sa tête rencontrant son oreiller. La soirée l'avait fatigué moralement, et Gray ferma les yeux, essayant de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

_Une douce mélodie lointaine résonnait à ses oreilles. C'était le chant de l'océan, un doux bruit de vagues qui s'entrechoquaient et s'écrasaient contre les rochers à un rythme régulier. Il ne savait pas où il était, ou alors le savait-il mais ne s'en souciait point. Des mains étaient occupées à explorer son corps, il pouvait les sentir avec une telle précision qu'il en avait des vertiges et de violents frissons dans le bas de son ventre. Elles frôlaient, caressaient, griffaient, touchaient tous les coins et recoins._

_Il ne chercha cependant pas à voir, ou à comprendre et il garda les yeux fermés. Il savait exactement à qui ces mains appartenaient. Il pouvait la reconnaitre entre mille. C'était elle, il en était certain. Il sentait ses cheveux ondulés lui chatouiller la peau alors que ses boucles voyageaient sur son ventre._

_Elle était déjà en train de caresser fermement son sexe pendant qu'elle grignotait du bout des lèvres son bas-ventre. Il cambra le dos pour presser d'avantage son érection contre sa main, pour mieux sentir son toucher. Comme pour répondre à ses désirs, le frottement s'accentua. Il n'attendait que ça et il grogna de plaisir. Ce son semblait quelque peu flou et irréel et le bruit des vagues s'éloigna de plus en plus._

_La situation changea soudainement mais naturellement. Il se retrouvait maintenant sur un banc, dans une forêt, ou un parc. Il faisait peut-être nuit, ou jour, il ne savait pas. Tout ce qui lui importait était cette sensation de moiteur autour de son sexe. C'était brûlant. C'était une langue humide contre son sexe qu'elle enfonçait – ou était-ce peut-être lui et les mouvements de ses hanches – à sa guise dans sa bouche grandement ouverte._

_Il aurait voulu jouir dans cette bouche mais il se retrouva de nouveau ailleurs. C'était une chambre, peut-être. Ou un salon, avec un lit au centre. Une femme aux cheveux bleus était allongée là, et elle se touchait. Son regard était captivé par ses petits doigts qui frottaient frénétiquement ses petites lèvres rosées. Elle porta son autre main qui caressait son sein jusqu'à l'entrée de son intimité toute humide. Elle y glissa deux doigts, et il retint son souffle._

_Il se retrouva entre ses cuisses écartées – il ne pouvait dire à quel moment s'était-il avancé ni comment il s'était débrouillé pour remplacer les doigts de la femme par les siens. Il était en train de faire aller et venir ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Sa moiteur l'englobait entièrement. Elle était délicieusement étroite. Un mouvement, un bruit attira son attention. La scène se faisait de plus en plus floue._

_Une lumière particulièrement désagréable filtrait à travers ses paupières. Une voix l'appelait, tout près de son oreille._

_Etait-il en train de rêver ? Le réveil le rattrapait et le rêve se faisait de moins en moins précis. Quelques bribes d'images de différents songes s'entremêlaient. Il ferma fortement les yeux pour rester dans la même pièce que cette femme qui prenait son pied sur ce lit – qu'il reconnaissait maintenant comme étant le sien. Une douce chaleur réchauffa son bas-ventre._

_Juvia._

« Juvia… »

Gray marmonna ce prénom plusieurs fois d'une voix somnolente. Finalement, il finit par ouvrir difficilement une paupière, puis l'autre. Il écarquilla les yeux. Deux choses ne tardèrent pas à attirer son attention. La première, flagrante et évidente, était qu'effectivement _quelqu'un _était réellement en train de le _toucher_, caché entièrement sous sa couverture. La deuxième, d'une importance non moins considérable, était que cette même personne était son invitée. Celle qui avait mis à l'épreuve son self-control la veille même.

– Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il brusquement d'une voix enrouée.

Il n'osait pas bouger. Elle s'était glissée sous sa couverture, et après un long moment la tête de Juvia finit par émerger d'en-dessous. Dans son geste, son nez frôla le sien. Gray pouvait ainsi contempler de près ses joues rosées par la gêne. Elle s'était de nouveau mise au-dessus de lui, le coinçant sous son poids – au vu de son apparence frêle, il était certain que c'était principalement son élément magique et ses seins qui constituaient la majeure partie de son poids.

– Ju… Juvia aimerait finir ce qu'elle fait.

Elle rougissait de plus en plus tandis que ces mots échappaient de sa bouche. Le mage la regarda, incrédule. Puis il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Il se ravisa et décida de passer ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'empêcher de retourner sous la couverture.

– Es-tu sobre, là ? s'enquit-il, suspicieusement.

Juvia acquiesça vivement de la tête, et essaya de s'échapper de la prise du jeune homme. Elle aurait pu facilement le faire, elle était une mage d'eau, mais il était certain qu'elle aimait être dans ses bras. Un sourire étira les lèvres du geôlier.

– Actuellement, je suis en train de te câliner, dit-il d'un ton taquin. Pourquoi essaies-tu de t'éloigner ?

Elle détourna le regard, son visage devait la brûler – horriblement. Il eut envie de lui demander d'arrêter de rougir, mais il savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. De plus, sa demande risquait d'aggraver la situation. La mage d'eau se résigna finalement à son sort, et se calma dans ses bras. Un sentiment de malaise saisit Gray. Devait-il la relâcher maintenant ? La pression de son corps contre le sien l'excitait, malgré son refus. A vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi refuser une telle attention de la part de Juvia, mais il avait une étrange impression, assez malsaine – comme s'il profitait d'elle. D'abord, parce qu'ils n'étaient même pas en couple, n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'avaient pas ce genre de relation. Le mage de glace n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui retourner tout l'amour et toute l'adoration qu'elle lui portait, mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui donner de l'espoir, ou la laisser se contenter d'une relation purement sexuelle.

Gray desserra lentement son étreinte, lorsque Juvia plongea son visage dans son cou.

– Juvia est perdue et se pose des questions, lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

Elle lui cachait ses joues rosées par l'embarras mais le brun arrivait facilement à sentir ses joues brûlantes ainsi que ses lèvres dans son cou - sa voix étouffée vibrait contre sa peau et le chatouillait agréablement.

– A propos de quoi ? l'incita-t-il à continuer.

– Gray-sama, répondit-elle timidement.

Elle releva finalement la tête, affrontant courageusement son regard. Le souffle de la mage d'eau caressa ses lèvres. Gray fut tenté de l'embrasser, mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde. Il était conscient qu'il lui devait quelques explications.

– Jouons au jeu des cinq questions, proposa-t-il.

Juvia fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

– Si Juvia comprend bien, elle ne peut poser que cinq questions à Gray-sama ? demanda-t-elle, l'expression quelque peu soucieuse.

– Gourmande, accusa-t-il faussement en plissant les yeux. Que veux-tu savoir ?

Involontairement, il avait baissé la voix et avait presque chuchoté sa question, d'une manière presque sensuelle. Il se maudit pour ça. Juvia réfléchit durant un moment, jugeant le pour et le contre. Finalement, son regard s'illumina, semblant avoir décidé de sa première question. Elle demanda d'une voix quelque peu hésitante :

– Qu-que ressent Gray-sama pour Juvia ?

Pour une première question, ça avait le mérite d'être direct. L'interrogé détourna son regard, un rire nerveux et désabusé échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Juvia se mordilla les siennes fautivement. Il se racla la gorge avant de reporter son attention sur la bleue – qui attendait tout de même une réponse. Il n'était pas prêt à lui donner des explications à propos de ce sujet là, quelque peu épineux pour lui-même car il n'en connaissait pas l'exacte réponse – ou ne l'assumait-il pas assez. Gray tiqua.

– Je pose un joker. Prochaine question ?

Juvia fronça les sourcils. Puis à la plus grande surprise de Gray, elle se sourit à elle-même, comme fière d'une grande trouvaille. Son sourire était adorable.

– Est-ce que Gray-sama aime embrasser Juvia ?

Elle semblait attendre sa réponse avec impatience, mais une lueur de crainte luisait tout de même au fond de ses prunelles.

– Peut-être, répondit-il.

Juvia fit tristement la moue et s'exclama :

– Juvia ne trouve pas ça drôle ! Gray-sama ne répond à aucune de ses questions.

Le concerné eut envie de rire mais se retint de peur de la vexer. Il se redressa légèrement, ferma à moitié les paupières et posa nonchalamment ses lèvres sur celles de Juvia. Il la sentit retenir son souffle alors qu'il caressait paresseusement ses lèvres avec sa langue. Il n'approfondit pas plus le baiser et se sépara finalement d'elle, retombant mollement sur son oreiller mais ne relâchant pas la prise de ses bras autour des épaules frêles de sa prisonnière. Cette dernière le fixait d'un air absent.

– Peut-être bien que oui, j'aime ça, précisa-t-il.

– Oh, fut la seule réponse qu'elle arriva à lui donner.

Oui, _oh_. Gray attendit patiemment qu'elle regagnât ses esprits. Ce petit jeu commençait à l'amuser.

– Gray-sama rêvait de Juvia.

Ce n'était pas une question, du moins ne sonnait-elle pas comme une interrogation. Mais cela eut le don d'effacer le demi-sourire narquois de Gray.

– Je crois bien que c'était en effet le cas, souffla-t-il tout de même.

– Gray-sama pourrait-il raconter ce rêve à Juvia ?

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et sentit ses joues s'échauffer à son tour. Venait-elle réellement de lui demander de raconter son rêve érotique – voire pornographique ? Elle le suppliait même du regard.

– Tu sais bien que non, refusa Gray. D'ailleurs, pourquoi étais-tu en train de… faire ce que tu faisais ?

– Gray-sama gémissait dans son sommeil, Juvia voulait se rendre utile.

Si c'était sa façon à elle de _se rendre utile_, Gray aurait voulu se réveiller chaque matin avec la jeune mage dans son lit, mais il préféra garder cette réflexion pour lui-même.

– Gray-sama ne semble pas aimer ça, remarqua-t-elle en faisant la moue. Juvia s'est pourtant entrainée pendant des heures.

_Qu-quoi… ?_

– Avec qui ? demanda brusquement Gray, soudainement de mauvaise humeur.

Face à la réaction du brun, la mage d'eau eut un geste de recul. Gray avait des envies de meurtres et il espéra sincèrement ne pas entendre le nom d'un certain mage de glace dans les minutes qui suivraient. Juvia tardait à s'expliquer, ce qui le contraria encore plus. Inconsciemment, il avait resserré son étreinte autour d'elle. Elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

– Ju-Juvia s'entraine... commença-t-elle, plus rouge que jamais.

Gray buvait chacune de ses paroles, appréhendant le moment fatidique où le prénom de son adversaire – ennemi – échapperait de la bouche de Juvia. Cette dernière refusait de regarder Gray. Il soupira d'exaspération.

– _Mavis_. Tu es pratiquement _nue _sur moi, et par je ne sais quel miracle ou malédiction, je suis tout aussi dénudé que toi. Alors, _par pitié_, arrête d'être mal à l'aise en ma présence pendant quelques petites secondes… s'il te plaît ?

Il reprit son souffle alors que Juvia le dévisageait, les yeux écarquillés par le choc. Il tiqua, et elle s'humecta les lèvres. Elle le regarda un moment – pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ? Gray s'impatientait. Elle ferma fortement les yeux et avoua finalement d'une traite :

– Juvia s'entraine seule parfois en pensant à Gray-sama.

Cela eut le don de calmer Gray, et de le laisser bouche bée. Il était clairement estomaqué, et arrivait difficilement à digérer l'information. Juvia s'entrainait à _ça_, pour lui. _Juvia_. La Juvia qui rougissait constamment au moindre fait et geste de sa part. A bien y réfléchir, elle semblait en effet plutôt familière avec cette pratique – Gray devait se l'avouer, elle s'était merveilleusement occupé de lui et il aurait adoré remplir sa petite bouche experte de sa semence si seulement sa très chère et fidèle amie, nommée Conscience, n'avait pas pointé son nez pour le ramener à l'ordre.

Gray referma la bouche, puis l'ouvrit de nouveau dans le but de dire quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, pour rompre le silence gêné qui s'était installé. Juvia en refusait même d'ouvrir les yeux. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

– Avec quoi ?

_Oh, félicitations. C'était particulièrement brillant, Gray._

Il se traita mentalement de tous les noms. La jeune femme ouvrit prudemment les yeux, et fit encore une fois la moue. Du bout des lèvres, elle marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « légumes », « fruits » et « doigts », et Gray regretta d'avoir posé la question. Il imaginait parfaitement l'_entrainement_ en question de Juvia, et il se sentait durcir de nouveau contre la cuisse de la mage. Elle était encore plus mal à l'aise qu'avant. Cette conversation était hallucinante.

– Tu le fais très bien, avoua-t-il rapidement. Prochaine question ?

Il était quelque peu gêné par son aveu mais il voulait rassurer la bleue qui semblait douter de ses capacités. Son visage s'illumina et elle lui sourit timidement pour le remercier.

– Juvia ne sait pas quelle question poser, dit-elle après un moment, en haussant les épaules.

– Je croyais que tu voulais m'en poser plusieurs, rétorqua-t-il

– Gray-sama ne voudra pas y répondre !

Il haussa un sourcil, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

– Essaie toujours, la provoqua-t-il.

– Hm… Est-ce que Gray-sama était réellement désolé d'avoir embrassé Juvia ?

– Non, contra le concerné aussitôt. Je suis désolé parce que… parce que je n'aurais pas _dû_ t'embrasser, n'est-ce pas ?

– Gray-sama s'enfonce un peu plus, glissa-t-elle tristement à son oreille.

– Je veux dire par là que je ne suis même pas ton petit ami, et encore moins ton _fiancé_, se justifia-t-il. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien vu que tu avais mal dormi cette nuit là.

– Juvia est blessée par les mots de Gray-sama.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

– Parce que j'ai dit qu'on ne formait pas un couple d'amoureux qui se tiennent mièvreusement la main en regardant stupidement le coucher du soleil ?

Elle fit la moue et lui jeta un regard accusateur. Gray ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant de lassitude.

– Ecoute, tu sais bien que c'est pas trop mon truc tout ça, lâcha Gray en grimaçant. Je ne sais même pas comment on fait.

– Mais Gray-sama est pourtant… dur sous Juvia, geignit-elle

– Ca n'a aucun rapport ! Je suis un homme, c'est une réaction parfaitement justifiée !

– Alors… Gray-sama n'aime pas Juvia, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Qu-quoi ? A quel moment et comment avait-elle déduit ça ? Elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes, ou de s'évanouir – peut-être les deux. Gray détourna le regard un instant, avant de chuchoter, résigné :

– Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

– Gray-sama est amoureux de Juvia ? demanda-t-elle avec de l'espoir non dissimulé dans la voix.

– Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus ! rechigna-t-il. C'est juste que…

Il déglutit difficilement. Entendre ces mots lui filait des frissons le long de l'échine. Gray Fullbuster. Amoureux. Dans la même phrase. C'était incompatible. Il chercha longuement ses mots pendant que la bleutée le regardait tristement – pourquoi le regardait-elle ainsi ? Ca le déconcentrait, et lui mettait inutilement la pression.

– J'apprécie ta compagnie, commença-t-il. Tu es une des plus puissantes mages de la guilde, et tu es prête à risquer ta propre vie pour les membres de la guilde. Je trouve ça admirable.

Elle se mit à rougir. Il lui sourit malicieusement.

– Je rajouterai même que tu es la femme la plus sexy que j'aie pu rencontrer, et crois-moi il n'y a absolument aucun problème avec ta poitrine. Je la trouve parfaite – surtout pour mes mains, rajouta-t-il d'un ton taquin.

– M-merci, murmura-t-elle timidement.

– Mais, reprit-il en retrouvant son sérieux. Je… je ne veux pas m'attacher. J'ai déjà perdu quelqu'un…

– Gray-sama n'est pas obligé de parler de ça à Juvia, le coupa-t-elle aussitôt.

Il aimait ça aussi, chez elle. Elle n'insistait jamais sur les sujets qui lui étaient douloureux.

– Non, je veux que tu comprennes que…

– Juvia comprend, lui assura-t-elle. Juvia veut protéger Gray-sama.

Elle avait le don de lui donner le sourire.

– Mais je t'apprécie, répéta-t-il. Vraiment.

Gray glissa une main jusqu'aux cheveux bleus qu'il caressa. Elle cacha de nouveau son visage dans son cou.

– Juvia aime Gray-sama, chuchota-t-elle si bas que le brun eut du mal à l'entendre.

C'était la seconde fois qu'elle lui faisait sa déclaration. Il adorait sa voix et les frissons que ses mots lui procuraient. C'était électrisant. Il l'avait toujours su, mais le mage de glace n'avait pu lui donner une réponse, la première fois qu'elle le lui avait clairement dit. La surprise l'avait pris de court, et il n'avait su quoi répondre à Juvia qui s'était confessée maladroitement mais d'une façon si adorable. Une désagréable sensation au niveau de ses entrailles l'avait pris, et ça l'avait mis mal à l'aise de ne pouvoir lui répondre ce qu'un être normal aurait pu répondre. Un simple « je t'aime aussi » aurait pu faire l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ? Les mots étaient restés coincés dans sa gorge, parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça, il n'était pas un menteur. Mais un être normal aurait aussi pu la rejeter. Il était loin d'être normal apparemment, il n'avait fait ni l'un ni l'autre. Il savait seulement qu'il voulait garder Juvia pour lui.

– Je crois que j'aime ça, répondit-il enfin.

Il la sentit haleter de surprise dans son cou.

– Et je t'interdis d'aller voir ailleurs, prévint-il.

Elle se redressa soudainement et demanda d'une voix suintant d'innocence :

– Gray-sama fait-il allusion à la figurine, ou à Lyon Vastia ?

Pour unique réponse, il écrasa de nouveau possessivement ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un bref baiser. Elle était à _lui_, pas à Lyon. Et au diable la figurine.

– Juvia a encore une question, dit-elle en se remettant de sa surprise.

Il la vit passer sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, la léchant comme pour garder le goût de Gray sur le bout de sa langue.

– Je t'écoute, j'ai perdu le compte de toute façon.

– Est-ce que Gray-sama a envie que…

Elle se mit à rougir furieusement et Gray fronça les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard.

– …que Juvia finisse ce qu'elle a commencé ? marmonna-t-elle finalement.

_Mavis. _Comment pouvait-elle lui poser la question si simplement ? Le jeune mage se sentait déjà durcir de nouveau rien qu'à l'entente des mots de son invitée. Elle sembla remarquer son état – ce qui était un peu normal, il bandait tout contre sa cuisse.

– Gray-sama est d'accord alors ? demanda-t-elle.

Le concerné eut un rire incrédule et nerveux qu'il réussit à taire. Il pouvait facilement contempler les yeux de Juvia, où une lueur d'envie brillait. Elle était sérieuse. Pour de vrai. Elle avait clairement envie de faire ça, il le voyait. Comment pourrait-il encore refuser face à ce regard ?

– Absolument, souffla-t-il enfin d'une voix rauque.

Il relâcha son étreinte autour de ses épaules, comme pour lui donner pleinement son accord. La bleutée disparut de nouveau sous la couverture et Gray contempla son plafond pendant un bref instant.

Il ne tarda pas à sentir les petites mains de la femme-pluie sur son sexe – et c'était tellement bon quand elle le branlait comme ça, à travers son caleçon. Il eut envie de virer ce dernier vêtement qui l'empêchait de sentir pleinement le toucher de la bleue. Cette dernière dut avoir la même idée car elle passa ses petits doigts sous l'élastique de son caleçon et le descendit assez pour libérer son érection de plus en plus douloureuse. Gray retint son souffle. C'était bien sa langue qu'il sentait là ? Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et glissa ses mains sous la couverture. Il plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure de Juvia alors que celle-ci s'activait à léchouiller son sexe sur toute sa longueur.

Il ne voulait pas la brusquer et fit tout son possible pour empêcher son bassin de se cambrer. Mais Juvia prit érection dans sa bouche, et Gray n'arrivait même plus à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à ses lèvres autour de lui et sa langue, et sa gorge car la jeune femme le prenait de plus en plus profondément dans sa bouche. _Mavis. _Il avait du mal à respirer, et sentait qu'il allait venir mais c'était trop tôt, trop tôt. Elle le suçait goulûment et il pouvait presque sentir toute l'adoration qu'elle vouait à son sexe à ce moment même. Il ferma fortement les paupières et puis Juvia fit ce _truc _avec sa langue. C'était humide, humide et dégoulinant d'une tiédeur agréable. Etait-elle en train d'utiliser sa magie sur son sexe ? Il grognait inconsciemment de plaisir et les lèvres féminines allaient de plus en plus rapidement autour de lui.

Gray se sentit venir avant qu'il ne puisse se retenir, il essaya de prévenir Juvia en lui relevant la tête. Mais elle résista et garda ses lèvres ancrées tout autour de son gland, tournant sa langue dans tous les sens et le mage de glace crut en devenir fou. Il jouit en plusieurs jets et sentit rapidement la petite bouche de son amante déborder de sa semence. Il pouvait l'entendre déglutir. Elle essayait d'en boire chaque goutte, et Gray aurait pu en durcir de nouveau s'il l'avait pu.

– Juvia… Tu n'es pas obligée, dit-il en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

Il écarta la couverture d'un geste de la main. Juvia était en train de lécher d'adoration le peu du liquide blanchâtre qui s'était échappé de sa bouche. Quelques gouttes dégoulinaient sur son menton, Gray tendit la main et les effaça à l'aide de son pouce. Il attrapa son menton et incita la bleue à remonter à la hauteur de son visage.

Puis il l'embrassa et dévora ses lèvres avidement, goûtant à son propre plaisir. Il descendit jusqu'à son cou et lécha, mordilla et suçota sa peau à la saveur délicieuse. Une petite marque rougeâtre se forma là où ses lèvres étaient auparavant, et il sourit victorieusement.

– A mon tour, murmura-t-il dans son cou.

Et d'un mouvement agile, il inversa leur position. Il était maintenant au-dessus de Juvia qui semblait un peu perdue. Il lui sourit narquoisement et glissa une main jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'il frôla du bout des doigts, puis caressa son ventre légèrement bombé et si féminin – contrairement à certaines mages de Fairy Tail. Sa main continua sa découverte, caressant l'extérieure de sa cuisse gauche, traçant le contour de sa marque de guilde, puis sa fesse dont il fit le tour avec la paume de sa main. Ses doigts finirent par se faufiler entre ses cuisses légèrement écartées et encadrant le corps de Gray. Il passa son index entre ses grandes lèvres, à travers sa culotte et Juvia gémit bruyamment. Le jeune homme répéta son geste et la caressa lentement durant un bon moment. Pendant ce temps, il observait le visage de Juvia qui rosissait, alors qu'elle essayait de contenir ses gémissements en se mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Son sous-vêtement se fit de plus en plus fin et humide.

La bouche du mage de glace fit son chemin jusqu'au bas ventre de la bleutée, s'y arrêtant un instant pour y déposer quelques baisers. Puis Juvia cria de surprise et de plaisir lorsque Gray retira sa culotte et se mit à la lécher. Il eut un sourire tout contre les petites lèvres de son amante, sa langue s'activa sur son petit bouton rosé gonflé par l'excitation. Il ne tarda pas à sentir les mains de Juvia dans ses cheveux, elle pressa sa tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

Il adorait ça.

* * *

– Laquelle veux-tu ? questionna Max Alose.

Il se tenait derrière le comptoir de la boutique Fairy Tail. De l'autre côté, Juvia Lockser lui faisait face. Elle parcourait du regard les différentes peluches qui étaient en vente pour la semaine. Son regard s'attarda sur trois différentes peluches qui représentaient Gray Fullbuster. Elle avait du mal à choisir car elles étaient toutes les trois parfaites à ses yeux.

La première représentait Gray en chemise blanche et pantalon noir, il avait ce sourire stupide qu'arboraient toutes les peluches, mais bien sûr, tout paraissait magnifique quand il s'agissait de Gray-sama. La deuxième, dont Juvia n'arrivait pas à en détacher facilement le regard, était Gray avec uniquement un caleçon sur lui – le même caleçon qu'il avait oublié chez elle et qu'elle ne se décidait pas à lui rendre. Enfin, la troisième peluche représentait le jeune mage de glace sur son trente-et-un, chemise rouge, cravate bleue marine et pantalon noir. Juvia l'avait déjà brièvement aperçu porter une telle tenue, et elle en avait rêvé durant des nuits.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir les acheter toutes les trois, mais elle n'avait pas assez sur elle. De plus, elle ne voulait pas acheter publiquement la peluche de Gray-sama en caleçon, de peur de passer pour une obsédée. Elle regarda de gauche à droite, puis derrière elle. Max la regardait d'un air insistant, et son sourire faussement bienveillant faisait frissonner Juvia. Elle vérifia de nouveau qu'elle était bien au stand normal, et non érotique.

– Si tu en achètes deux, je peux te faire une réduction de 10% ! s'exclama-t-il.

– Juvia ne sait pas… soupira la cliente potentielle. Juvia a du mal à choisir.

– Elle prendra la deuxième, décida une voix derrière elle.

La fille en bleu se retourna aussitôt et se retrouva nez à… torse ? avec Gray-sama. _Il sentait tellement bon. _Elle le regarda, bouche bée, pendant qu'il payait lui-même sa propre peluche, celle où il était en caleçon. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il la lui fourra entre les mains, puis il partit nonchalamment s'asseoir à l'une des tables de la guilde. Que venait-il de se passer à l'instant ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse le rejoindre à _leur_ table, Lyon Vastia fit son entrée dans le quartier général de Fairy Tail.

_Oh non._

Comme toujours, son entrée fut spectaculaire et Juvia s'étonnait presque qu'il n'y ait pas eu de musique romantique et de pétales de roses tout autour de lui. Elle soupira, il était fatiguant. Il la cherchait du regard et elle se baissa soudainement, se cachant derrière le dossier d'une chaise. Elle se faufila ainsi, à quatre pattes, jusqu'à la table où Gray-sama était installé. Cana lui fit un geste de la main mais la mage d'eau lui fit les gros yeux et lui indiqua de se taire et de retourner à ses occupations – à savoir vider autant de tonneaux d'alcool qu'elle le pouvait.

Gray eut un sursaut de surprise lorsque la jeune femme tira discrètement sur la manche de sa chemise. Elle se glissa sur le banc juste à côté de lui, tenant fermement contre elle sa nouvelle peluche. Le brun tendit sa main jusqu'à sa tête et s'empara de son chapeau qu'il reposa sur la table. Il lui fit un petit sourire et Juvia se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle se recoiffa machinalement.

– Juvia-chan ! s'exclama la voix familière de Lyon. Tellement belle avec ou sans son chapeau…

Il soupira d'admiration. Juvia cacha rapidement la peluche de Gray sous la table et lui fit un sourire crispé. Elle put clairement entendre Gray-sama marmonner quelque chose ressemblant à « prince de pacotille » et « où est son putain de cheval ? » à côté d'elle. Elle retint un rire lorsque Lyon s'empara de sa main pour un baisemain chevaleresque. Il était clair pour elle qu'elle préférait largement les lèvres de Gray-sama, surtout lorsqu'elles se posaient sur les siennes, sur sa peau, et… entre ses cuisses. Elle rougit à ce souvenir et Lyon sembla prendre ce rougissement pour lui. Gray rouspéta encore dans son coin et la bleutée se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de rire.

– Juvia-chan, commença Lyon avec son habituel ton princier et charmant. Je suis venu t'emmener pour une promenade au bord de la mer. Nous pourrions admirer ainsi un magnifique coucher du soleil.

Gray s'étouffa avec sa propre salive à côté.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le crétin sans pantalon ? questionna l'homme à la chevelure argentée.

– Oh rien, poursuivez, rétorqua Gray d'un ton blasé.

Il balaya la question agressive d'un geste de la main et retourna à son silence. Juvia vit Lyon jeter des regards suspicieux à Gray. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas à son habitude d'ignorer les provocations du mage à la chevelure argentée. Ce dernier décida à son tour de l'ignorer, jugeant « qu'il était en effet indigne de lui de s'abaisser à de telles chamailleries », disait-il.

Lyon était en train de lui parler, Juvia le savait. Elle pouvait voir ses lèvres bouger, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas – elle n'y arrivait pas. Son esprit était bien trop concentré sur ce qu'elle sentait, juste là sur sa cuisse gauche. La main de Gray-sama. Elle lui jeta un rapide regard en coin, il avait l'air absorbé par quelque chose qui se déroulait un peu plus loin. Natsu et Lucy qui se disputaient sur quelle mission choisir apparemment.

Mais ses doigts traçaient, et retraçaient le contour de sa marque de guilde. Il ne faisait rien d'autre que ça, mais ce simple geste l'excitait de plus en plus. Elle aurait voulu – crevait d'envie même – qu'il remontât rien qu'un peu sa main, mais il n'en faisait rien. Il la torturait. Elle était certaine qu'il le faisait exprès.

– Juvia-chan ?

La voix de Lyon la ramena brusquement à la conversation. Qu'avait-il dit ? Elle n'en avait pas écouté un mot.

– On y va ? répéta-t-il encore une fois.

Aller où ? Juvia était bien ici, avec la main de Gray-sama qui chatouillait agréablement sa peau. Pourquoi voulait-on lui retirer ce moment de plaisir ? Si elle partait maintenant, peut-être que Gray-sama aurait changé d'avis à son retour. Peut-être que leur relation retournerait à ce qu'elle avait toujours été. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin partager une quelconque intimité avec Gray-sama et elle ne voulait pour rien au monde gâcher tout ça.

Elle prit un air désolé.

– Juvia est désolée, Lyon-san. Juvia est fatiguée aujourd'hui.

– Ma Juvia-chan est malade ?

Elle acquiesça vivement, profitant de l'occasion. A côté d'elle, Gray tiqua à l'entente du pronom possessif. Elle sentit sa main glisser jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Enfin. Sous la table, Juvia agrippa sa peluche. Elle reporta son attention sur Lyon qui lui souhaitait un bon rétablissement, reportant leur _rendez-vous_ à une autre fois. Le mage de Lamia Scale s'éclipsa comme il était venu.

Lorsque Gray fut certain que Lyon fût parti, il se tourna vers Juvia alors qu'un sourire narquois étirait ses lèvres. Il n'avait toujours pas retiré sa main et la mage d'eau lui jeta un regard accusateur. Le brun était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

– Vous deux, s'exclama une voix menaçante derrière eux. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et Gray retira sa main aussi vite que possible, griffant Juvia au passage qui poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur. Erza Scarlet les dominait tous les deux de toute sa hauteur, une aura maléfique l'enveloppait. Gray afficha un faux sourire innocent en levant les mains dans un signe de paix.

– J'ai tout vu Gray, ajouta Erza alors que ses yeux semblaient jeter des éclairs dans la direction du brun.

Juvia préféra s'éclipser car elle avait aussi un peu peur de Erza comme la plupart des membres de Fairy Tail. Elle était réellement effrayante lorsqu'elle était en colère. Elle tint fermement sa nouvelle peluche contre elle, alors que l'homme, dont son cœur était épris, faisait face à la femme à la chevelure flamboyante.

Gray jeta un regard empli de reproches à la bleue qui l'avait laissé affronter Erza tout seul. Juvia haussa les épaules et massa sa cuisse douloureuse.

– Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Juvia, prévint Erza en jetant un regard noir à la concernée.

La mage d'eau eut un petit mouvement de recul et baissa la tête, fautive. Elle capta un signe de Cana du coin de l'œil. Elle avait un pouce relevé dans sa direction et un grand sourire s'étendait sur son visage. Juvia soupira, tout ce qu'elle avait désiré était de passer du temps avec Gray-sama. Elle grimaça alors que Erza Scarlet poursuivait le glacier sur pattes avec une gigantesque épée. La mage de rang S rougissait pour une raison inconnue pendant qu'elle engueulait le jeune brun. « Il y a des enfants ici ! », criait-elle et la lame de son épée frôla les cheveux de Gray, qui l'évita de justesse.

Juvia fit la moue. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi ce moment précis pour les interrompre ? Elle avait envie de Gray-sama et elle avait hâte de se retrouver de nouveau seule avec lui. Un mouvement attira son attention, et un chat blanc fit son entrée dans la pièce. Elle reconnut Charuru, le chat de Wendy Marvel. Cette dernière était toute rouge et s'obstinait à regarder la surface de la table à laquelle elle était assise.

Juvia soupira de frustration et se résigna à aller aider Gray.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'a-t-elle vu ? demanda Charuru d'un ton inquiet à Wendy.

– Rien, rien… répondit Wendy avec un sourire crispé.

**Fin.**


	2. Bonus

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Hiro Mashima. Je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages le temps d'une fanfiction

**Pairing** **:** Gruvia.

**Rating** **:** M. Pour toutes les scènes explicites et le langage parfois crû. Vous êtes donc prévenus.

**NdlA : **Je tiens à tout d'abord remercier les reviewers anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement. Un grand merci à **Youpla **(et oui, Lindsey est géniale) et **Kimile **qui furent mes deux premiers reviews, ça m'a faite grandement sourire de recevoir ces premiers avis. Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui ont pris de leur temps pour me laisser de si magnifiques reviews. Merci à **Namuria** pour avoir pris la peine d'écrire une si longue review, en relevant le positif et le négatif. Ça m'a faite plus que plaisir de recevoir une review pareille – mais je crois que tu le sais déjà q:  
Je ne m'attarde pas plus que ça dans cette note d'auteur, je ferme ma grande bouche de pipelette et vous laisse lire. Voici donc un petit bonus pour She flows, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que l'OS en lui-même.

**Avertissement : Le rating M est plus que justifié avec ce bonus là. Ce dernier est très lemoneux, merci de bien vouloir fermer cette fenêtre si vous n'êtes pas en âge de lire des scènes aussi explicites.**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Un jeune homme complètement dénudé rampait à quatre pattes sur une épaisse moquette de couleur bleue pâle. Sa tête aux cheveux de jais s'extirpa de sous le lit deux places qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Ses yeux, deux orbes d'un noir profond, cherchaient frénétiquement de gauche à droite l'objet de leur souci. Ils regardaient sous le lit, sous les oreillers, dans les tiroirs de ses deux tables de chevet. En vain. Un lourd soupir d'irritation se fit entendre dans la pièce.

_Mais où est-ce qu'il est passé ?!_

Gray Fullbuster, dans toute sa nudité, fouillait désespérément sa chambre de fond en comble à la recherche d'un _caleçon_.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux humides. Tous ses caleçons étaient dans le panier à linge sale, et il n'avait eu le temps de faire sa lessive. Sa semaine avait été extrêmement chargée et il se retrouvait maintenant sans sous-vêtement propre, ce qui l'exaspérait énormément. Il n'aimait pas être emmitouflé dans une tonne de vêtements mais tant qu'à devoir sortir, autant le faire décemment – bien que cette pensée sonnait plutôt ironique lorsque l'on connaissait un tant soit peu le penchant exhibitionniste du brun.

Cependant, ce qui chagrinait en ce moment même le jeune mage de glace, était la perte d'un de ses caleçons fétiches – celui bleu sombre avec des bordures argentées sur les côtés. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus, et le vêtement n'était pas avec ses confrères souillés. Donc, il devait certainement être encore propre. Comment était-il arrivé à perdre son caleçon ? A moins que Juvia ne l'ait volé pendant son folklorique espionnage.

_Juvia._

Les yeux de Gray s'illuminèrent de compréhension alors que la mémoire lui revenait. En fait, il n'avait jamais récupéré son caleçon de chez la bleutée. Après s'être misérablement et honteusement masturbé dans la douche de la mage d'eau, Gray avait tout simplement oublié de remettre son caleçon. Il pouvait encore se rappeler de la sensation désagréable du frottement de son pantalon tout contre son sexe, il avait eu la furieuse envie de se remettre nu – pour le plaisir de Juvia qui s'était gaiement rincée l'œil pendant qu'il s'habillait. Le brun eut un sourire narquois à ce souvenir, qu'il perdit aussitôt.

Comment était-il censé lui demander de lui rendre son bien ? Hors de question de le faire en public, ils seraient entourés de toute cette bande de commères que formaient les membres de Fairy Tail. Se rendre jusque chez elle ? Gray soupira de résignation, il n'avait pas d'autres choix et de toute façon, il voulait justement sortir. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa fenêtre, il pleuvait un peu.

Gray ouvrit rapidement son armoire et enfila au hasard un vieux sweat-shirt bleu marine. Le brun regarda longuement ses pantalons avant de décider lequel était le moins irritant – celui en coton de couleur gris sombre, sans poches qu'il portait occasionnellement. Il finit prestement de s'habiller avant de se diriger vers l'entrée, où il enfila ses chaussures noires qui trainaient négligemment. Il ne prit pas la peine de mettre son manteau. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une affaire d'une trentaine de minutes.

Le jeune homme sans caleçon referma sans bruit la porte derrière lui, puis dévala les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il était près de midi, la mage d'eau devait certainement être réveillée à cette heure-ci. Il espérait seulement qu'elle fût chez elle, et non à la guilde. Gray sortit finalement de l'immeuble, et porta son regard sur le triste ciel grisâtre. Au moins cette fois, c'était le méfait de la nature et non de Juvia Lockser.

Une goutte de pluie lui tomba directement dans l'œil.

_Merde._

Il cligna exagérément de l'œil gauche avant de l'essuyer d'un revers de la main. La journée s'annonçait mal.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'au quartier où Juvia demeurait dura une éternité pour Gray. D'autant plus qu'il se retrouvait complètement trempé par la pluie qui s'était petit à petit intensifiée – il se demanda si ce n'était pas finalement la faute de la Femme Pluie. Pourquoi pleuvait-il ? Il n'avait absolument rien faire de mal, aux dernières nouvelles. Au contraire, d'une certaine façon, il était certain que la jeune mage aurait dû être aux anges à cette heure-ci – parce qu'ils avaient fait des _choses _pendant ces deux dernières semaines. Le brun ne les regrettait pas, il en était même plutôt satisfait.

Leur relation n'avait pas spécialement changé en apparence, chose à laquelle il tenait précieusement. Juvia était souvent dans son propre monde, ses crises de jalousie non justifiée le faisaient parfois rire intérieurement et il la taquinait discrètement là-dessus. La bleue le suivait toujours partout – elle lui faisait un peu peur parfois lorsqu'elle surgissait de derrière un meuble ou un arbre. Rarement, quand il avait l'occasion d'être seul, elle le suivait pour l'embrasser – et c'était foutrement agréable. En fait, elle lui volait souvent des baisers depuis l'épisode qu'il avait fièrement nommé « Les bienfaits de l'alcool sur Juvia ». Et parfois, il la retenait pour approfondir leur baiser quand il était certain d'être tranquilles pour un bon moment. Il se souvint que la gueule de bois avait eu du mal à rattraper la bleue, et lorsque ce fut fait, la pauvre mage d'eau avait dû rester plusieurs heures au lit car Wendy était absente. Gray avait eu envie de lui rendre visite ce jour là pour prendre soin d'elle – dans tous les sens du terme.

Gray fronça les sourcils. Il devenait un peu accro à sa potentielle petite amie. Potentielle car il commençait à envisager cette possibilité. Pas pour tout de suite bien sûr, mais un jour, peut-être ? Il était encore assez incertain en fait. Au fond, c'était plutôt ridicule parce qu'il était sûr qu'il serait le parfait exemple du mauvais petit ami – le pire de l'histoire. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller dîner dans des restaurants avec elle, ni de regarder quelque chose de stupide et de romantique à la lacrimavision – et pas question de se trouver des petits noms dégoulinant de niaiserie.

Néanmoins, l'allergique au romantisme adorait surprendre la mage d'eau lorsque personne ne leur prêtait attention. Il aimait déposer brièvement ses lèvres dans son cou, et l'entendre glousser parce que sa barbe fraîchement rasée lui chatouillait la peau. Il glissait parfois sa main jusque la sienne avec laquelle il jouait longuement, entrelaçant leurs doigts sous une table de la guilde. Parfois, il traçait sensuellement des formes imaginaires sur le poignet de Juvia – il savait que ça l'excitait quand les pupilles de Juvia se dilataient un peu.

Les moments passés ensemble étaient pourtant en petit nombre. Ils se quittaient souvent pendant de longues journées, parce qu'ils partaient en mission chacun de leur côté. A son retour, il espérait secrètement que Juvia serait là aussi. Il ne jouait pas avec son cœur, et il savait que la bleue en était parfaitement consciente. Ils adoraient tous les deux cette nouvelle relation qu'ils avaient. De toute façon, il ne voyait aucun intérêt à s'afficher en couple. Et tant pis s'ils ne passaient pas leur temps ensemble, et s'ils devaient cacher leurs mains sous la table. C'était ce petit côté hasardeux de leur relation qui charmait Gray.

Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs de rentrer de mission, le groupe de mages était arrivé en ville au petit matin. Enveloppée dans son épais drap de brume, Magnolia se réveillait à peine tandis que la fatigue alourdissait dangereusement les paupières du brun – il avait très rapidement rejoint son lit. Cependant, et malheureusement pour lui, une étrange crise d'insomnie avait décidé de le tenir éveillé. Il avait pourtant sérieusement essayé de trouver le sommeil. Le jeune homme avait ensuite pris une douche afin de se détendre, ce qui n'avait servi à rien au final. Frustré et les nerfs à fleur de peau, il avait décidé de sortir marcher un peu pour mieux se fatiguer, bien qu'il fût complètement crevé. Mais voilà que, dans son état, Gray allait se retrouver de nouveau en la présence de la mage en bleue. Ils allaient être seuls, et les choses allaient déraper à coup sûr. Et il n'avait même pas de caleçon.

Gray tiqua. Oui, le caleçon. Il était là uniquement pour récupérer son vêtement et s'en aller. De toute façon, il était fatigué et il avait besoin de dormir pendant au moins vingt-quatre heures. Le jeune homme bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Gray-sama ?

L'interpellé sursauta violemment, referma sa bouche grandement ouverte et se mordit la langue au passage. Sa tête fit une étrange rotation brusque pour se tourner vers la propriétaire de cette voix féminine. Juvia Lockser se tenait à quelques pas derrière lui. La jeune fille vêtue de son habituel manteau bleu le fixait étrangement, l'interrogeant du regard. Gray s'arrêta un moment pour lui laisser le temps de le rattraper, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire.

- Depuis combien de temps me suis-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

- Quelques minutes seulement, lui répondit-elle naturellement. Juvia a aperçu Gray-sama rôder suspicieusement autour de son quartier.

Gray fronça les sourcils, puis il tendit une main jusqu'aux cheveux de la bleutée. Il retira ensuite deux petites feuilles vertes égarées dans la chevelure bouclée. Juvia lui sourit malicieusement.

- Je ne _rôde_ pas, contra-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Elle regarda ailleurs et acquiesça simplement de la tête – comme si… comme si elle ne le croyait pas ! Le mage de glace leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il n'était pas du genre à suivre partout une personne pour la surveiller, lui – d'ailleurs, ce rôle collait bien mieux à la bleue. Gray reprit sa marche d'un pas rapide et la jeune fille pressa le sien pour se retrouver de nouveau à sa hauteur.

- Pour ta gouverne, je me rendais chez toi, rechigna le brun.

- Gray-sama a-t-il besoin de Juvia ?

Le brun eut un sourire en coin à l'entente de la question à double-sens – il se demanda si elle en était consciente. Sans ouvrir la bouche, il décida d'approuver d'un simple son grave qui aurait pu dire « oui » tout autant que « non », mais que la mage d'eau considéra tout de même comme une réponse convenable. Ils marchèrent le long de la rue déserte sous le torrent de pluie. Un paquet de maisons du même style s'étendait de chaque côté, Gray se demanda si elles étaient habitées car il ne put distinguer que des fenêtres fermées derrière lesquelles des rideaux étaient tirés. Les murs identiques étaient peints du même beige pâle, tandis que chaque maison était dotée d'un jardin situé à l'arrière de la demeure. Les toits en briques étaient quant à eux assez bas et triangulaires. Le paysage était répétitif à souhait et d'une monotonie affligeante, Gray préféra concentrer son attention sur la silencieuse bleue qui marchait tranquillement à sa droite. Elle avait dû oublier son fameux parapluie rose car elle était toute aussi trempée que lui par son élément.

- C'est toi qui fais ça ? s'enquit-il, brisant ainsi le silence.

Gray indiqua le ciel de son index. Il ne tarda pas à recevoir en retour un regard noir – ou bleu, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour le brun de jouer avec les mots. Elle secoua furieusement la tête de gauche à droite, et le jeune homme abaissa piteusement son doigt. Vexée, Juvia se détourna de lui et contempla faussement le quartier.

Gray soupira. Puis, il passa un bras autour de la fine taille de la mage et l'attira contre lui. Il déposa ses lèvres tendrement sur sa joue gauche, caressant sa peau dans un bref baiser. Le visage de Juvia était chaud malgré le temps froid, et il eut un peu honte de ses lèvres glacées. Il les éloigna d'elle sans relâcher son étreinte et ne fut pas surpris de voir les pommettes rosées de la jeune fille.

- Je ne t'accusais pas, ce n'était qu'une question.

Un sourire en coin ne tarda pas à étirer les lèvres de Juvia à l'entente de ses explications – pitoyables aux oreilles de Gray. Il laissa échapper un énième soupir agacé, elle était impossible. La bleue faisait souvent semblant de bouder et il ne savait jamais quand il devait la prendre au sérieux ou non. Elle lui avait déjà fait le coup à maintes reprises, et il tombait encore une fois dans son piège d'une mesquinerie redoutable.

Le brun se sentit un peu stupide maintenant que la supercherie avait été découverte. Il se demanda s'il devait reprendre son bras, toujours posé tranquillement sur la hanche de Juvia. De l'extérieur, ils devaient avoir l'air d'un jeune couple et cette pensée fit un peu grimacer Gray. Cependant, il ne retira pas son bras – après tout, la rue était déserte. Sa main pressa même un peu la taille de la bleue à travers son lourd manteau. Cette pression la rapprocha un peu plus de lui, et il l'entendit hoqueter de surprise.

Plus loin, se dressait une petite maison semblable aux autres mais que Gray reconnut tout de même, ça devait être la quatrième fois qu'il s'y rendait. La première fois, Il se rappelait encore avoir cherché longuement avant de trouver la demeure de la mage. Le mage de glace avait failli abandonner, mais une petite lueur bleue avait attiré son attention à la dernière seconde. La robe que portait Juvia ce soir là était de cette couleur là, et elle moulait ses formes à la perfection. Le brun gardait ce précieux souvenir en mémoire, cette nuit là où il s'était _finement_ glissé dans son jardin pour espionner la bleue à travers la vitre de sa cuisine.

Gray Fullbuster devait être un espion d'une médiocrité exceptionnelle car la mage d'eau s'était rapidement rendue compte de la présence de l'étranger dans son jardin. Heureusement pour lui, il avait un parfait alibi justifiant sa venue, bien que ça lui avait parût bien étrange qu'une telle mission lui ait été confiée – de force, par une Cana saoule comme à son habitude, et surtout en colère. Elle avait dit que les plaintes des voisins de la bleue tombaient à la perfection, et qu'il devait _prendre ses responsabilités. _

Il eut un sourire narquois à cette pensée, le mage en mission avait tout fait sauf être raisonnable cette nuit là – et le lendemain, ainsi que tous les jours qui avaient suivi. Mais d'une certaine manière, la situation avait positivement changé, et il n'avait rien à regretter. Juvia ne pleurait plus maintenant qu'elle lui faisait office de _presque_-petite-amie. Elle était toujours aussi méfiante envers Lucy et Erza mais leurs relations s'étaient quelque peu améliorées – Lucy jetait souvent au brun des regards suspicieux depuis, et Juvia finissait incontestablement par bouder _parce qu'ils échangeaient des regards douteux_. Parfois, elle était vraiment fatigante. Certes, ses deux amies avaient toutes les deux un physique avantageux – en fait, c'était un faible mot. Mais Gray ne s'était presque jamais intéressé aux filles, seule Juvia arrivait à attiser sa curiosité – et de bien des façons, toutes aussi plaisantes les unes que les autres.

Gray se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, il avait juste besoin de reprendre son vêtement et de ficher le camp avant de tomber de sommeil. Ils avaient fini par arriver devant la porte d'entrée de la maison de Juvia, et elle était en train de l'ouvrir. Elle entra en premier et l'invita à l'intérieur d'un simple geste de la main. Gray ferma la porte derrière lui dans un bruit sourd.

Le couloir d'entrée n'était pas très grand, mais il fallait tout de même le traverser entièrement avant d'avoir accès aux autres pièces. Le brun connaissait le chemin par cœur. Au fond du couloir, le salon où il avait déjà eu le plaisir de passer une nuit. La cuisine se trouvait à droite de la pièce, elle servait aussi de salle à manger car en son centre étaient disposées des chaises autour d'une table pour six personnes – il s'était souvent demandé si les amis de Juvia venaient manger chez elle, puis il avait essayé d'imaginer la scène, et l'acheminement de ses pensées avaient fini par lui donner envie de goûter à la cuisine de Juvia.

A gauche du salon, la chambre de la bleue. Il le savait, mais n'avait jamais mis un seul pied dedans – c'était une chambre de _fille_.

Un froissement de tissu tira Gray de ses pensées. Juvia était en train de retirer son manteau trempé par la pluie, elle l'accrocha ensuite à un porte-manteau – étrangement, il n'y avait jamais prêté attention mais le meuble était _rose_. Il se demanda comment il s'était débrouillé pour ne l'avoir jamais remarqué. Fronçant les sourcils, le mage passa une main dans ses cheveux humides avant de s'avancer, mais il se cogna brusquement au corps de la bleue. Son nez plongea pendant un instant dans les boucles bleutées, et il remarqua que sa chevelure sentait la pluie – en tout cas, si l'élément devait avoir une odeur, ce serait celle qui emplissait ses sens en ce moment même.

Il s'excusa machinalement en se reculant, ses talons cognèrent contre la porte derrière lui. Puis, Juvia se retourna, et ses mains l'attirèrent tendrement contre elle. La douceur de ses bras tout contre la peau de sa nuque l'enveloppa – et _Mavis_, elle était en train de presser sensuellement ses seins contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux.

Les délicieuses lèvres de la bleue partirent à la recherche des siennes. D'abord, elles s'aventurèrent sur son visage. Les douces chairs rosées caressèrent la peau piquante de sa mâchoire, la réchauffant d'un souffle brûlant. Hésitantes, elles glissèrent lentement jusqu'à ses joues lisses pour tester leur douceur dans une brève consolation. Elles rebroussèrent ensuite chemin avant de finalement arriver à destination. Sa bouche décida d'honorer la sienne d'un baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres, qu'elle s'attribua ensuite le temps de picorer. Elle avait fini par attraper l'objet de sa recherche, et contrairement à d'habitude, Juvia prit tout son temps pour l'embrasser. Sa petite langue vint lécher sa lèvre inférieure, l'humidifiant de sa salive avant de la prendre entre ses dents. Elle la mordilla un moment avant de s'attaquer à sa lèvre supérieure. La bleutée y donna un lent coup de langue qui fit frissonner le sexe de Gray dans son pantalon. Elle l'incita ainsi à entrouvrir la bouche. Sa langue trouva son chemin jusqu'à la sienne, et le contact des deux finit de réveiller Gray. Il n'avait pas bougé jusque là, subissant stupidement les pulsions de son amante.

_Amante ?_

Il pouvait sentir la surface dure de la porte derrière lui, et il s'adossa dessus sans couper court à leur baiser. Ses mains froides glissèrent autour de la taille de Juvia, elles y rencontrèrent un mince tissu à travers lequel il pouvait facilement sentir toutes les courbes de la mage. Il lui pressa soudainement le bas du dos et l'attira contre lui, la main de la bleue s'accrocha brusquement au col de son sweat-shirt en gémissant contre sa bouche. Gray pouvait contempler les longs cils de la mage qui avait fermé les yeux. Il fut tenté par en faire de même mais l'expression de Juvia était purement orgasmique, il refusait d'en rater une seule seconde. Ses mains partirent à la découverte du corps de la mage, il remonta sa robe dont le fin tissu glissa facilement. Il s'amusa à palper les fesses rondes, le bout de ses doigts provoquaient des gémissements frustrés de la bleue quand ils frôlaient hasardeusement l'entrée de son intimité, sans jamais s'y attarder.

L'impatience de la bleue était palpable, elle se mouvait sensuellement contre lui, frottant sans vergogne son bassin contre la bosse qui s'était depuis longtemps formée dans le pantalon de Gray. Le brun s'éloigna des lèvres de la mage, et chuchota :

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

- Gray-sama manquait à Juvia, lui répondit-elle en faisant un peu la moue.

Gray lui jeta un regard goguenard alors qu'il remontait ses mains jusqu'à la poitrine de la bleue. Il pencha la tête vers elle et nicha son visage au creux de son cou. Le brun s'appliqua à lécher la peau laiteuse, il donna un coup de langue le long de sa gorge jusqu'à la base de son menton et se délecta du soupir de plaisir que Juvia laissa échapper. La bout de sa langue traça son chemin jusqu'à son oreille droite et humidifia sa peau d'un sillon de salive. De ses dents, il mordilla le lobe délicat de son oreille et écouta les couinements de la bleue qui avait basculé sa tête en arrière. Il s'arrêta un instant pour contempler l'excitante vision que lui offrait la jeune fille. Les joues rosées, le cou naïvement exposé, elle s'accrochait désespérément à son cou en respirant difficilement. La jeune fille était complètement soumise aux mains de Gray, et ce dernier eut envie de libérer son sexe, à l'étroit dans son vêtement.

- A la base, j'étais venu pour récupérer quelque chose qui m'appartient.

Il prononça ces mots d'une voix qu'il voulut calme tout en caressant ses seins. Ses pouces s'amusaient avec ses mamelons qui pointaient fièrement dans sa direction.

- Ju… Juvia ne sait pas de quoi Gray…-sama parle.

Elle haleta ses mots tout contre ses lèvres qu'elle recherchait de nouveau des siennes. Gray détourna légèrement la tête et arrêta brusquement ses caresses. Il repoussa un peu Juvia qui poussa un petit cri plaintif.

Il reçut une claque sur la tête.

- Aie ! C'était pour quoi ça ? protesta-t-il aussitôt en se massant le crâne

- Juvia a envie de Gray-sama !

- J'ai pas le droit d'être fatigué ?

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle comme si c'était totalement évident.

D'accord, sa réponse était sans détours et Gray ne trouva rien à lui rétorquer. Il l'observa, incrédule. Ses sourcils étaient froncés tel un enfant capricieux, et l'objet de sa contrariété était apparemment le sexe du brun. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma avant de secouer sa tête de gauche à droite en la dévisageant. Il finit par lancer :

- J'ai besoin de mon caleçon.

Le regard de Juvia se porta automatiquement au niveau de son entrejambes – qu'elle s'évertua à fixer intensément. Son imagination très fertile était certainement en train d'essayer de voir à travers son pantalon.

- Alors Gray-sama ne porte pas de caleçon ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrange.

_Mavis. _L'interrogé regarda ailleurs. Il acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête alors qu'un sourire incontrôlable étirait ses lèvres. Il essaya ensuite de s'avancer dans la maison, mais Juvia tendit aussitôt ses bras et lui bloqua le chemin dans une vaine tentative de le retenir. Le brun força facilement le passage, bien que la mage d'eau usa de toute la force de ses petits muscles pour l'empêcher de passer. Elle finit par céder dans un soupir de résignation qui fit un peu rire Gray.

Le brun traversa le couloir avant de s'arrêter dans le salon. La pièce lui était fortement familière, son regard capta aussitôt la porte, bien que discrète, qui donnait sur la salle de bain. Ses pieds le portèrent jusqu'à la pièce d'eau, et il la fouilla à sa guise. Son vêtement n'était nulle part, et il se doutait bien que Juvia avait certainement dû le retrouver depuis tout ce temps.

- Gray-sama ne le trouvera pas ici, lui assura-t-elle de sa voix innocente.

- Et où vais-je le trouver alors ? Je suis certain que tu sais parfaitement où il est.

- Juvia n'en a aucune idée.

Elle haussa les épaules, puis s'intéressa faussement à son portemanteau.

- Tu ne vas pas m'le dire hein ?

La bleue sembla hésiter un instant, mais continua à éviter son regard. Ce dernier s'attarda sur la porte du milieu, celle de sa chambre. Gray sourit victorieusement avant de traverser de nouveau le salon jusqu'à sa nouvelle destination. La mage d'eau ne le retint pas lorsqu'il tourna la poignée de la porte, elle ne l'empêcha pas non plus de faire un pas dedans.

C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il en franchissait le seuil. De longs rideaux bleus mal fermés encadraient l'unique fenêtre qui illuminait le lieu, la pluie en profitait pour s'abattre joyeusement sur la vitre. La lumière du jour, grossièrement atténuée par la grisaille, éclairait modérément la chambre dont les murs blancs se teignaient quelque peu de bleu – la couleur des rideaux se reflétait vaguement dessus. Néanmoins, le brun n'eut aucun mal à distinguer les meubles. Il retint son souffle alors que ses yeux se posaient machinalement sur le lit.

Là, parmi les draps défaits de la bleue, trônait son caleçon tout aussi froissé que le reste.

Gray eut un rire nerveux, fronça ses sourcils avant de s'avancer vers son vêtement. Ses yeux inspectèrent rapidement les lieux, captèrent au passage quatre peluches à son effigie disposées côte à côte sur l'oreiller et – c'est quoi ça ? Le mage de glace souleva le caleçon à la hauteur de son visage. Elles étaient clairement visibles et le brun n'eut aucun mal à les discerner. Des traces de morsures s'étendaient aléatoirement sur le tissu, surtout au niveau de l'entrejambes – le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

Il se tourna vers Juvia, et ne fut pas surpris de la découvrir sur le seuil de sa chambre. Elle se cachait à moitié derrière la porte entrouverte, seule sa tête et une partie de son corps dépassait. Son regard était fixé sur lui – était-elle encore en train de le mater ? Gray soupira avant de secouer le caleçon en direction de la bleutée pour bien mettre le vêtement en évidence.

- Tu as _mordu_ mon caleçon ! s'indigna-t-il sur un ton accusateur.

- Gray-sama va-t-il se changer ici ? demanda-t-elle en retour.

Le regard bleu glissa de nouveau sur le corps du brun jusqu'à son entrejambes, qu'elle contempla avec insistance. Etrangement, Gray sentit quelque peu son sexe réagir et il se maudit pour ça. Le lit de Juvia lui faisait de l'œil, non pas pour faire ce que Juvia voulait faire bien sûr, mais pour simplement dormir. Il avait énormément besoin de repos, mais il se doutait que la bleue ne baisserait pas les bras aussi facilement.

- Je suis vraiment fatigué, souffla-t-il dans sa direction.

La mage dut prendre cela pour une invitation car elle cessa de se cacher, et entra finalement à son tour dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui, et Gray eut un bref mouvement de recul avant de se reprendre – c'était lui, l'homme, ici. Arrivée à sa hauteur, les mains de la bleue s'emparèrent brusquement du caleçon du brun avant que ce dernier ne puisse l'en empêcher. Il était sur le point de protester, mais ensuite…

_Ensuite. _Le caleçon fut complètement oublié, parce que les mains de Juvia avaient attrapé sa nuque, et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, la tête de Gray plongea brusquement dans une vague d'eau froide. Il retint machinalement sa respiration, et ses yeux le piquèrent un peu. Des formes très floues entraient dans son champ de vision, et il se demanda ce qu'il foutait de nouveau là. Parce que cette sensation était fortement familière. Juvia l'avait littéralement englouti à l'intérieur de son corps. Il pouvait encore distinguer quelque peu la chambre de la bleue, mais c'était comme si toute la pièce avait été submergée d'eau. Il suffoquait.

- Gray-sama ?

L'interpelé chercha autour de lui du regard. Forcément, il ne pouvait la voir vu qu'il était à l'intérieur d'elle.

- La température est-elle à votre guise ?

Il hocha frénétiquement de la tête, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait.

- Gray-sama peut parler, et même respirer.

Le mage de glace hésita un instant. Il aurait voulu faire confiance aux mots de la mage, mais c'était inconcevable. Son corps flottait dans de l'eau, et le liquide était partout autour de lui. La première fois qu'elle avait fait ça, c'était dans l'unique but de le protéger, et ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. Gray avait simplement retenu son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'elle le relâche.

Un urgent besoin de respirer força le captif à prendre une brève inspiration. L'air emplit pleinement ses poumons. Il ne prit pas le temps de s'attarder sur la véracité des paroles de la mage, et s'écria :

- Mais t'es _folle_ ou quoi ?!

- Juvia n'est pas très folle, Gray-sama, répondit-elle d'une voix calme. Juvia aime avoir Gray-sama à l'intérieur d'elle.

- Dis pas ce genre de choses, protesta le prisonnier. Ça m'excite et je suis fatigué.

Un petit rire parvint à aux oreilles de Gray.

- Juvia peut le sentir, lui confia-t-elle d'une voix lubrique. Gray-sama sortira d'ici lorsqu'il aura satisfait Juvia.

- Satisfaire comment ?

Gray savait parfaitement de quoi Juvia parlait. Il aurait pu facilement s'échapper de l'emprise de la bleue, mais ça impliquait l'utilisation de sa magie, et donc de blesser Juvia. Il n'avait aucunement envie de faire ça, et elle le savait. Elle jouait simplement avec lui.

- Ju… Juvia veut que Gray-sama… commença la bleue d'une voix tremblante.

- Tu veux que je te fasse l'amour là, dans l'eau, alors que je ne te vois même pas ?

Un silence suivit la question de Gray, et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas choqué la jeune fille en étant aussi direct. Il était lui-même quelque peu déstabilisé par les envies de la mage d'eau qu'il avait facilement devinées. Un timide « oui » parvint à ses oreilles et il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Pourquoi ? Je veux te voir, moi.

- Juvia n'a pas honte de montrer son corps à Gray-sama, contra aussitôt la bleue.

- Alors quoi ?

- Gray-sama va se moquer de Juvia si elle le lui dit…

Le brun arqua un sourcil, il était de plus en plus intrigué.

- Dis toujours, j'essayerai de ne pas rire.

Il leva une main qu'il voulut passer dans ses cheveux, mais il rencontra quelque chose en chemin qui l'arrêta. Sa main tâtonna autour de lui, un petit cri se fit entendre et l'eau se troubla quelque peu.

- Je peux te toucher là ? demanda-t-il.

- Gray-sama peut toucher Juvia quand il veut et où il veut.

Le mage de glace ferma fortement les yeux alors que sa patience s'effritait.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je peux sortir maintenant ?

- Mais Juvia trouve ça _si_ romantique de faire ça dans l'eau !

- Je suis pas romantique.

La seconde qui suivit, la main de Gray fit son chemin jusqu'à l'endroit qu'il avait touché plutôt – du moins, approximativement. A l'entente du cri de surprise que poussa la bleue, il sut qu'il l'avait posée exactement là où il l'avait voulu. Deux mains à la forme humaines sortirent de nulle part et s'emparèrent de son avant bras, comme pour l'empêcher de s'approcher d'avantage de son intimité.

- Arrête de faire ta vierge effarouchée, s'esclaffa-t-il. Tu m'as déjà dans la peau.

Soudainement, et comme pour le contredire, l'eau s'affaissa comme une vague d'eau qui aurait cogné contre des rochers. L'air fouetta le visage de Gray alors qu'il prenait une grande goulée de l'oxygène qu'il avait pour habitude de respirer. Il était entièrement trempé, ses vêtements dégoulinaient sur le lit qui était dans le même état que lui. Le brun se retrouvait plaqué contre le matelas par le lourd corps de la femme océan – elle n'était pas aussi trempée que lui. Il la poussa sur le côté avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, inversant ainsi leur position. Il passa un genou entre les jambes de la bleue, et s'installa confortablement entre ses cuisses. Ses avant-bras encadrèrent les boucles bleues, il s'accouda dessus pour ne pas gêner la mage avec son poids.

Les joues en feu, Juvia évita son regard bien que leurs visages étaient séparés par quelques pauvres centimètres. Une goutte d'eau s'accrochait aux cils de la bleue. Elle tomba sur sa pommette rosée, roula le long de sa joue jusque sa mâchoire et Gray ne put la quitter des yeux lorsqu'elle finit son chemin au creux du cou de la jeune fille. Il faisait une fixation sur cette partie du corps de Juvia, il aurait pu l'embrasser, le lécher, le mordiller et le dévorer pendant de longues heures. Il adorait entendre les doux bruitages que jouaient les cordes vocales de la mage pendant qu'il s'occupait de son cou.

Son regard remonta jusqu'au visage de la jeune fille, qui s'obstinait toujours à l'ignorer. Gray décida de remédier à ce problème, et il pressa légèrement son bassin contre celui de la mage. Le silence qui s'était installé fut brisé par le brusque souffle que laissa échapper Juvia, sous le coup de la surprise. Elle porta aussitôt son attention vers lui, et lui jeta un regard faussement interrogateur.

- Gray-sama n'est plus fatigué ? le questionna-t-elle, indifféremment.

- C'est toi qui m'as allumé, rétorqua-t-il.

L'accusée s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Gray la devança – elle parlait trop. Il se pencha et attrapa ses lèvres entre les siennes, avalant ainsi les mots qui jouaient sur le bout de sa langue. Il suçota la lèvre inférieure de sa captive, sa langue se délecta du goût salé des quelques gouttes d'eau égarées sur la bouche rougie. Le geôlier sentit cette dernière se mouvoir contre lui. Elle répondait finalement à son baiser. Il s'empara de sa lèvre entre ses dents, puis s'appliqua à la dévorer et à la faire sienne. Ses lèvres pressèrent avidement les pétales sucrés, les incitèrent à docilement céder le passage à sa langue. Cette dernière s'infiltra dans cet antre suave, y rencontra ses dents lisses auxquelles elle offrit une douce caresse. Mais comment opposer la douceur à ce feu qui incendiait son bas-ventre ?

La langue glacée partit à la recherche de sa chaude amante, elle serpenta jusqu'à sa proie autour de laquelle elle s'enroula. De doux gémissements firent vibrer ses lèvres, alors que leurs langues dansaient sensuellement ensemble. Le mage de glace pressait régulièrement son bassin contre celui de la jeune soumise sous lui. Cette dernière avait enroulé ses jambes autour de ses reins, et l'encourageait à ne plus faire qu'un avec elle. C'était un urgent besoin qui les consumait tous les deux de l'intérieur. Il faisait de plus en plus froid dans la chambre et Gray s'en excusa en enveloppant Juvia dans un cocon de caresses.

Il s'accouda sur son bras droit, tandis que sa main libre partait à la découverte du corps de la bleue. Elle trouva la douceur de sa joue, qu'elle effleura du bout des doigts alors qu'il s'évertuait à faire honneur à ses lèvres du plus flamboyant baiser qu'ils n'aient jamais eu partagé. La chaleur de sa peau se moqua ouvertement de la froideur de la sienne. Sa main s'y brûla délicieusement, et elle en redemanda en caressant la peau d'albâtre de la jeune fille. Sa paume alla ensuite encercler tendrement son cou, il en profita pour approfondir leur baiser pendant que Juvia ondulait sous lui. Elle le rendait fou à frotter son intimité contre son érection. Seul le tissu de son pantalon faisait office de barrière entre le péché qu'il sentait tout contre lui, et la tentation d'y céder – ce qu'ils comptaient tous les deux faire.

Sa bouche finit par libérer sa prisonnière dont la propriétaire ouvrit paresseusement les yeux. Deux prunelles engloutirent Gray dans une profondeur océanique, ses reliefs caressèrent le visage du brun dans une supplication muette. Le mage de glace se délecta un instant du désir qui enflammait le regard bleu, elle avait clairement envie de lui. Elle se lécha lentement les lèvres, et Gray ne put détourner son regard de sa langue mutine. Il lui sourit narquoisement alors qu'il arquait un sourcil.

Juvia tendit ses mains jusqu'à sa taille. Il sentit ses doigts lui chatouiller le ventre, avant de s'accrocher à son vêtement trempé, et s'apprêta à l'enlever. Gray la libéra de son emprise et se releva quelque peu, incitant la bleue à se redresser à son tour pour se rapprocher de lui. Il lui laissa le loisir de le déshabiller, et jamais elle n'éloigna son toucher de sa peau. Ses doigts flattèrent chaque parcelle de chair qu'elle découvrait au fur et à mesure qu'elle remontait son haut. Elle prit son temps pour le dénuder, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle découvrait son corps. Et c'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle le faisait de cette façon là, si sensuelle et qui donnait à Gray l'envie de fermer les yeux pour s'adonner aux mains de la bleue. Sa peau se réchauffait là où elle le touchait, elle glissait le long de ses reins, effleurait ses bras, caressait son torse, embrassait ses épaules.

Elle enleva son haut ainsi, ébouriffant les cheveux de jais humides au passage. Elle eut un sourire malicieux à cette vue, et elle s'empressa d'y plonger les mains pour les recoiffer, ou les décoiffer encore plus. Il ne pouvait savoir, et il s'en foutait complètement car sa verge lui faisait délicieusement mal dans son pantalon à chaque fois que la main féminine s'en rapprochait par maladresse. Il aurait pu jouir uniquement de cette façon là, et il se força à se calmer. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, puis il l'entendit demander :

- Gray-sama ?

- J'aime quand tu dis ça, chuchota-t-il en réponse de sa voix enrouée.

Les joues de la bleutée s'empourprèrent alors qu'un petit rire lui échappait. Il était à moitié allongé sur la jeune mage, tandis que cette dernière prenait appui sur ses coudes.

- Gray-sama est lourd, lui confia-t-elle d'une voix conspiratrice.

Il eut un rire alors qu'il levait une main jusqu'aux cheveux bleus. Il remit une boucle rebelle en place, juste derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille.

- Tu n'aimes pas te retrouver sous moi ?

- Juvia adore ça, dit-elle aussitôt.

Ses lèvres rougies et meurtries par leur baiser le tentèrent de nouveau, et il se pencha simplement pour y déposer un baiser. Une douce excuse présentée à sa bouche. Ensuite, Gray libéra Juvia et se laissa tomber sur le côté. Elle le regarda un moment, hésitante. Enfin, elle se dégagea des draps froissés, et sortit du lit. Le brun lui jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte laissée ouverte. Allait-elle simplement l'abandonner ainsi, maintenant qu'il cédait enfin à ses caprices ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Juvia se posta à quelques mètres du lit, juste là. Au milieu de l'espace vide et inutilisé de la chambre. Elle lui jeta un regard étrange, et Gray gigota nerveusement. Il s'installa plus confortablement, la tête posée contre le montant du lit. Les mains de Juvia tremblèrent un peu, ce qui n'échappa au regard du brun.

Puis, la bleue tritura le bas de sa robe, et toute l'attention de Gray fut portée sur ces mains qui se mirent à caresser langoureusement le haut des cuisses visibles de la bleue. Elle relâcha le tissu, remonta sa main lentement jusqu'à son ventre. Elle caressa son corps devant lui, et le mage de glace se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de venir devant cette vision qu'elle lui offrait. Il eut envie de lui dire qu'il ne servait à rien de l'allumer d'avantage, parce qu'il était complètement chaud, brûlant, bouillant. Mais il n'arrivait pas à produire le moindre son, et devant lui, Juvia caressait ses épaules alors qu'elle laissait tomber mollement ses bretelles, une à une. La gauche, Gray devina le haut de son sein. La droite, le brun retint son souffle. Puis ses doigts, ses doigts qui cajolaient sa poitrine. Il ne voulait même pas penser à autre chose.

Au loin, l'orage gronda. Puis, la fine robe relâcha son étreinte. Elle glissa le long de la peau blanche et chuta sur le sol. Gray ne cilla pas une seule fois des yeux, il dégustait chaque détail qui s'offrait à sa vue. Le spectateur se demanda ce qu'il foutait là à attendre bêtement sur le lit.

Il reprit difficilement ses esprits – comment y arriver quand le péché personnifié se retrouvait dans la même pièce ? Les pas du brun le conduiront jusqu'à la bleue dénudée. Ses magnifiques seins étaient à l'air libre, le mot Tentation aurait pu être gravé sur chacun d'eux que ça n'aurait fait aucune différence. Seule une culotte bleue nuit conservait précieusement l'intimité de la mage, mais ça importait peu, car Gray avait une avance sur le bout de tissu. Il ne pouvait oublier le goût salé de la jeune fille qui avait imprégné sa langue et ses sens.

Le regard du mage remonta jusqu'à celui de la bleue. Elle le fixait pendant sa perverse contemplation. C'en était trop, la patience de Gray atteignit ses limites.

Sans prévenir, il empoigna les deux bras de la jeune fille et la força à reculer jusqu'à la porte. Il referma cette dernière d'un coup de pied habile, puis obligea la bleue à reposer son dos dessus. Il relâcha finalement son étreinte douloureuse, et Juvia haleta soudainement lorsque l'affamé plongea son visage dans son cou. Le mage de glace passa ses bras autour de sa taille, attirant ainsi son bassin contre lui. Il dévora son cou, planta ses dents dans sa chair et y laissa une marque rougie de sa possessivité. Sa langue joua avec sa peau, la chatouilla et la brûla de sa froideur tel un glaçon sur la surface chaude. Il goûtait à sa peau de la pointe de sa langue, grignotait sa gorge de ses lèvres, soupirait de satisfaction dans son cou pour le plaisir des deux. Juvia gémissait du bout des lèvres des « Gray-sama », et ce dernier ne se lassait pas d'entendre les soupirs de son amante. Une des mains de cette dernière se glissa jusqu'à la ceinture du brun, elle caressa son érection à travers son pantalon. Gray attrapa son poignet, l'arrêtant dans son geste.

- Retourne-toi, souffla-t-il d'une voix pressante contre sa peau.

- Gray-sama n'aime pas le lit ? haleta-t-elle.

- … 'pas le lit, grogna-t-il en réponse.

Elle ne tarda pas à lui obéir, posa ses mains à plat sur le bois sombre de la porte – comme pour s'y accrocher. Gray déboutonna son pantalon pendant ce temps là, il ne prit pas le temps de se débarrasser du vêtement pourtant quelque peu alourdi par l'eau. Mais peu importait s'il était trempé de la tête au pied, le jeune homme n'en avait que faire. Il libéra finalement sa verge de l'étroitesse douloureuse, et Juvia jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, impatiente. Sa croupe était tendue vers lui et il aurait suffit qu'il enlève la dernière barrière bleue avant de se retrouver dans la moiteur de la femme pluie.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses mais pourtant c'était exactement ce qu'il venait de faire. Pourtant, ce n'était pas sa faute si elle l'excitait autant. D'autant plus qu'elle le faisait délibérément, et il n'était qu'un homme.

- Gray-sama… geignit-elle. Juvia a besoin de Gray-sama…

Sa voix plaintive et quémandeuse grisa les dernières neurones valides de Gray. Il avait envie d'elle plus que jamais. En fait, c'était sa première expérience, et son faible savoir en la matière lui venait des quelques magazines érotiques qu'il avait honteusement feuilletés avec Natsu – _une_ fois. Il savait donc à peu près ce qu'il fallait faire.

Le brun fit lentement glisser la culotte bleue le long des cuisses de la mage d'eau. Avec vénération, il palpa à sa guise son majestueux postérieur capricieux. Elle gigotait sous son toucher, essayait de se rapprocher de lui sans pour autant quitter la porte, tandis que sa poitrine s'écrasait contre le bois. Gray glissa ses bras autour du bassin de la bleue. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre galbé, colla son torse à son dos, sa verge contre le haut de ses fesses. Peau contre peau, il prit une profonde inspiration dans les cheveux de la bleue. Il posa ses lèvres sur son épaule.

Lentement, sa main dévala le long des courbes de la jeune fille. Ses doigts trouvèrent refuge dans la douceur de ses poils pubiens, avec lesquels il joua un instant. Il ne tarda pas à frôler son petit bouton délicat, gonflé d'excitation. Juvia haleta à son contact, les yeux fermés. Elle écarta quelque peu les jambes, comme pour l'inviter. Invitation que Gray accepta, il n'était d'ailleurs pas question de la décliner dans un moment pareil. Il prit plaisir à chatouiller son intimité trempée, buvant chaque réaction de la bleue à ses caresses. Il plaça finalement sa hampe durcie contre son entrée humide.

Le jeune brun entendit distinctement le moment où la mage d'eau retint son souffle. D'un mouvement du bassin, il se glissa lentement entre les lèvres fiévreuses, et Gray s'y brûla corps et âme. Il était impossible de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'était foutrement exaltant, entêtant, enivrant, grisant. C'était bien plus que ça. Il n'y avait pas assez de mots pour le qualifier, et quitte à avoir l'air stupide, il pouvait dire qu'il se sentait enfin à sa place. Juste là. A l'intérieur de Juvia qu'il ne quitterait pour rien au monde. Les jambes de la bleue tremblaient, et Gray étreignit son ventre plus fermement. Il se colla désespérément à elle, nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou. Son odeur enveloppa le brun alors qu'il allait lentement à l'intérieur d'elle, son sexe frottait le long des parois de la jeune fille.

C'était parfait. A chaque coup de rein maladroit, la bleue poussait un petit couinement qui électrifiait Gray. Il en voulait encore et encore, mais la tension montait rapidement. Sa verge glissait délicieusement à l'intérieur de sa cavité étroite et trempée. Son va-et-vient était lent, et c'était d'autant plus exquis. Il la sentait tout autour de lui, et ce sentiment lui donna le vertige. Il respira lourdement dans les cheveux de la bleue, ses mains caressaient inlassablement son ventre, s'attardaient parfois sur son petit nombril, frôlaient ses seins généreux et appétissants. Une douce chaleur se répandait dans son bas ventre alors qu'il la pénétrait profondément à un rythme régulier. Les doux sons que la jeune fille produisait l'excitaient d'avantage. Elle prenait clairement son pied, prise au piège entre le mage de glace et la porte de sa chambre.

Gray ferma fortement les yeux et se crispa. De violentes contractions l'assaillirent, il poussa un râle de plaisir tout contre l'oreille de Juvia.

- Je… Je peux… à l'intérieur ? bafouilla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, il se répandait déjà dans son intimité sans arrêter le mouvement de son bassin. Dans le même temps, sa verge fut emprisonnée dans de longues contractions des parois intimes de la bleue, alors que celle-ci poussait de doux gémissements qui prolongèrent le plaisir de Gray. De violents frissons faisaient vibrer son sexe à l'intérieur de l'étroitesse de la bleutée. Elle se mordait la lèvre pour contenir le chant de son plaisir pendant que ses mains se crispaient sur la porte. Finalement, la tension chuta doucement, la sensation de plaisir se faisait moins intense et se dissipait peu à peu.

Gray reposa son menton contre l'épaule de la bleue qui s'était étrangement tue. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, immobiles et reprenant difficilement leur souffle. Puis, Gray déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se reculer, il se retira tendrement d'elle. Son liquide coula un peu le long des cuisses de la bleue. Il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir souillée ainsi la bleue, mais d'un autre côté, cette vision créa une sensation particulière au fond de ses entrailles. C'était la preuve que leur acte était réel, ce n'était pas un simple rêve érotique dont il se réveillerait bientôt, en sueur dans ses draps.

Juvia se tourna vers lui, ses joues rougies par l'effort. Un silence presque confortable s'installa dans la pièce tandis que dehors, la pluie tombait continuellement sur la ville. Gray en profita pour retirer son pantalon dont la moiteur le dérangeait, sous les yeux pervers de la bleutée. Il leva les yeux au ciel. La bleue le remarqua et lui tira puérilement la langue, elle cessa ensuite de le reluquer et s'avança vers son lit. Elle n'eut pas besoin de mots pour l'inviter à la suivre, l'endormi la suivit instinctivement. La fatigue le rattrapait très rapidement maintenant que l'excitation était retombée. Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur le matelas.

La mage d'eau plongea sa main dans les draps et en sorti le caleçon de Gray, pendant que ce dernier se glissait sous la couverture. Ses paupières s'alourdissaient, et il s'installa plus confortablement, plongeant sa tête dans l'un des oreillers moelleux de son hôtesse. Un froissement de tissu attira son attention, puis Juvia gigota sur le lit. Il lui jeta un regard fatigué. Gray tiqua.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

La jeune fille s'interrompit soudainement dans son geste, et Gray se redressa quelque peu. Près de lui, Juvia avait enfilé _son_ caleçon. Une étrange sensation assaillit le brun. C'était agréable de la voir ainsi, dans son sous-vêtement – _uniquement_. Il avait envie de la voir plus souvent ainsi – tout le temps. Il aimait l'avoir dans son espace vitale, et elle pouvait y empiéter autant qu'elle le voulait. La deuxième chose que le regard de Gray ne tarda pas à capter, ce furent les cuisses de la bleue, écartées sur le lit de façon tellement aguichante qu'il en aurait été excité de nouveau s'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué. Juvia tourna sa tête vers lui, alors qu'une de ses mains se glissaient entre ses jambes.

- Juvia en veut encore, dit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

Le mage de glace lui jeta un regard incrédule avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit. Un petit rire lui parvint alors qu'il remontait la couverture jusqu'à son visage. Elle était impossible, vraiment. Les soupirs de la bleutée ne tardèrent pas à atteindre ses oreilles. Les doux bruitages de son plaisir associés à ceux de la pluie qui martelait mélodieusement la fenêtre bercèrent le mage.

Gray ferma les yeux et sourit dans la pénombre.

**Fin – la vraie.**


End file.
